


The Light in Our Hearts

by ProphetessMinty



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde as a mentor...ish, Cayde-isms, Claustrophobia, Complete, F/M, Flustered Shipwright, Friendship/Love, Healing, Humorous but serious, Hurt/Comfort, Siva - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sparking, Treasure Hunting, Wrench Throwing, five shot, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetessMinty/pseuds/ProphetessMinty
Summary: The life of Holly Hawk is nothing short of a whirlwind. In the frenzied season surrounding Crimson Days, she is tasked to find the infamous Cayde chests. While out in the field, Holly finds an unexpected partner and must come to terms with her past. Clinging to the Light of the Traveler, she is forced to deal with life, death, and love as a Guardian. {Complete!}





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own ANYTHING from Bungie's "Destiny" franchise. Characters such as Cayde-6, Amanda Holliday, or Banshee-44, are not my creative product. However, the following characters are the original products of my imagination: Holly Hawk, Perry, Spicy Ramen Shop Harry, True North, and Cameron Blurr.
> 
> P.S.  
This 5-shot fanfiction was originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account (ProphetessMinty). Since I am new to AO3, I wanted to share this as my first post here. Please R&R!

**Chapter 1**

_ **{ENTRY 1}** _

_My name is Holly, but most people call me "Holly Hawk"._

_Yes. Yes, it's exactly what you're thinking—a play on words._

_I'm not sure exactly how they came up with the name, but it stuck with me._

_My best bet is that my eyes are yellow...like...like a hawk._

_And my hair is holly berry red._

_OFF TOPIC, Holly!_

_Anyhow, I'm making this entry because someone needs to know what I've accomplished._

_I'm mad, but I'm gloriously proud._

_Okay. Okay. Okay. I'll start from the beginning._

_I have a friend...a mentor—I don't know what to call him—who loves to play pranks on me._

_Yesterday he stole my diary and indulged himself in reading parts of it over the PA system._

_Bad move, Cayde-6!_

_So naturally, I did what a girl does best: retaliation._

_Let's just say...I got even._

_ **{END OF ENTRY}** _

* * *

**The Tower/Courtyard**

**Pre-Cabal takeover**

**1300 hrs/4 months ago**

"Alright Perry, that should do it for your shell upgrade."

I gave my ghost a once over and grinned as I sat the old, green shell in my lap. "Lord Shaxx would be very proud to see you in this Crucible shell," I teased, "very macho!" Perry tentatively twitched his geometric pieces before making a complete rotation around his optic. As he did this, the new red and white paint glistened in the afternoon sunshine. Piecing himself back together, the little ghost gave me his version of a wink.

"Very nice," he nodded, "I like it."

"Perfect!" I shouted in excitement. "Now that you have your new shell, can we please go—" Before I could finish my sentence the Tower's PA system clicked on and screeched five second's worth of feedback.

A jolt of pain leapt through me as I covered my ears.

"Excuse me? Is—is this thing on? Oh, it's live?" I laughed as I realized it was the familiar voice of the Hunter-Vanguard—Cayde-6. "Crap!" The mic screeched with feedback again before someone told him he was standing too close to the PA system. "Attention! Attention!" Cayde's voice sounded playful, but those who knew him understood he was frustrated. "To whomever stole my sparrow: I'm gonna get ya!"

The mic squealed again.

"Wha–? Waddya mean I can't threaten people over the PA?" The mic clicked three times before he spoke again. "I'm gonna be on the PA system every hour on the hour until the thief turns himself—herself—in. Ya got that? Cayde-6 out!" The PA system cut out and it was for the first time that I realized both Guardian and Vendor had stopped what they were doing. Gentle murmurs started between them all like whispers, until the voices went back to their normal decibels.

Perry sighed before he looked back to me, "Are you sure you want to do this?" An evil grin graced my lips and I knew I was committed. "Yes, Perry. I'm serious about doing this. Besides, we're already in too far." My ghost shook himself dejectedly. "You still want me to record this?" he practically groaned.

"Yes. I. Do." I replied smugly.

"Fine, Holly. But for the record, I wasn't a part of this scheme. You better let Cayde know that," he scolded.

I hopped off the terrace ledge which overlooked the city below. I held up the old, green shell and watched as Perry spirited it away. "Whatever you say, Peridot!" Perry made a noise that sounded like he had short circuited before retorting, "Perry! My name is Perry."

"Don't sweat it, Perry-digm," I shot back cheekily.

"Ugh!" he complained.

"Hey, when was the last time you heard from your siblings: 'Perry-nickel' and 'Perry-quarter'?"

"Alright! That's it—," he said agitatedly before winking out.

"Oh, come on! Can't you take a joke?"

I chuckled knowing Perry wouldn't reply to my terrible jokes. He usually didn't. Sighing contentedly, I started my journey down to the docking bay where I knew I would find Amanda—the Shipwright. I spent the next several hours helping her prep and dismantle a red and black sparrow. "So...what did ya say was wrong with this sparrow, again?" Amanda drawled, her eyebrow shooting up inquisitively.

"I didn't," I flashed her my best grin.

"Okay, I'll bite," she said while setting down her blackened grease rag. "Why did you have me dismantle a perfectly good sparrow in the last three hours?" I felt my smile falter for a moment before turning away from her with a sigh.

"Trust me when I say, 'you don't want to know'."

"As much as I don't want to, I think I need to Holly," Amanda spoke with a serious twang. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned to look at her with a devious twinkle in my eye.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so," my voice said rather darkly. Before she could inquire, I walked over to the heap of sparrow parts. With my black boot, I started lazily shuffling through the parts until I found what I wanted. I made sure to look into her eyes as I turned the part over with my boot. I didn't say a word as the horror of realization struck her. Her ocean blue eyes suddenly went large and overly white as she pointed shakily to the dismantled sparrow.

"I—I—" she stammered.

"Don't worry, Amanda. I'll make sure he knows I did it. Hehe," I chuckled nervously.

Perry reappeared over the sparrow heap, "Oh dear. You've really done it this time, Holly."

"Come on Perry. Transmat the pieces and let's skedaddle." Walking over to Amanda, I patted her on the shoulder. "I owe you one, Amanda," I winked.

I took off running with Perry following suit and Amanda still in shock. I felt bad for doing that, but it had to be done. "Cayde deserves it," I told myself. Perry and I ran hard—well...floated. Perry can't run. Anyhow, we made it quickly to the Vanguard hall with only a minute to spare. By the time I stalked into the room, Cayde was making his way to the far-right corner where the PA system sat unattended.

The Hunter-Vanguard looked to his left and right, quickly assessing the risk, and picked up the mic. Cayde pressed a button here and there before flipping a red switch. "Attention! Attention! This is the fourth hour in which my sparrow has gone missing," Cayde announced. "I want my bike!" he yelled, stomping his foot for emphasis.

Before I could stalk closer, I caught the caramel-brown eyes of Ikora Rey watching my every step. She was silent and regal like a cat who's found its prey. I flashed my best smile at the Warlock as I put my pointer finger to my lips. She shook her head and I knew then, she understood what was happening. I returned my attention to Cayde and stopped about ten feet away. "Perry," I whispered softly. My ghost appeared in a wink and I told him to start recording.

"Maybe, just maybe, I angered a few people at last night's poker party. But I won fair and square," Cayde said, stabbing his metal finger into the desk in front of him.

I watched as Cayde began threatening the guardian who stole his sparrow over the intercom. I know I can't see myself, but I'm pretty sure there's a twinkle of dark delight flashing across my eyes as Cayde happens to glance over his shoulder to find me there.

"Perry," I say deviously, "would you do me the honor?"

I stretch out my hand giving a thumbs down. My ghost sighs in disappointment as he knows his previous rants went through one ear and out the other. Cayde continued to speak into the mic until my ghost transmatted every last piece of Cayde's sparrow onto the floor in an unceremonious heap. I know Exo's don't have bowels, but I swear I could hear the tinkling of washers and bolts hit the floor. This was it, this was my declaration of war. If I had been smart, then I would have realized then that this would be my undoing.

"Checkmate," I said cockily.

The PA system clicked off right as Cayde dropped the mic.

* * *

**The Tower/Hangar  
0530 hrs/Current Day**

You know the most annoying and yet wonderful thing about my mentor is that I'm always waiting on him. Cayde-6 that is. This morning was just like any other ordinary day (I thought), but I was oh-so-wrong. The clock had finally struck 0530 hours and Cayde was not at his post. Not even the Colonel was around to peck at my boots like he normally did.

I tapped my foot anxiously, arms crossed, as I surveyed the new hangar. Looking up and across the way, I saw into the window of Future War Cult's (FWC) new office. For a moment I found Lakshmi-2 staring out the window, locking her critical eyes with mine. I nodded politely before looking away.

To the right of me I heard the brain-rattling whir of a saw greedily biting into the metal of a sparrow. Amanda, the blonde shipwright, was bent over her new project sending a shower of sparks flying out on all sides. It didn't take a genius to know how much Amanda loved her job. I think that's my favorite part about her. She might be constantly busy, but she always has a smile on her face. It never seemed to fade, even when covered in grease. I felt a smile tug at my lips, she was easily one of my best friends around here.

I sighed as I looked at the time once more. "Oi! Amanda!" I yelled at her, watching as she unplugged the saw. Lifting up her work helmet, she regarded me with a nod to show she was listening.

"Where's your boyfriend at?!"

Maybe it was what I said, but suddenly Amanda turned into a professional juggler. I laughed as the saw tossed itself precariously between her hands until she caught hold of it. Amanda gave me her worst stink eye before chucking her helmet at me. I ducked expertly and came to a halt as a metal _ting_ came from behind me.

Amanda went pale and suddenly became very interested with a wrench she picked up from her tool tray. I stood up and slowly turned around to find Cayde tugging at the helmet his exo-horn had unexpectedly impaled.

"Ummm...hi!" I said with an awkward wave. Cayde narrowed his optics at me. "Nice to see you getting along with—ugh—Amanda...," Cayde grunted as he worked the helmet free from his horn. "Umm...sorry about your helmet, Amanda. I'll—I'll get you a new one."

"You mean steal one?" she yelled while bent over the sparrow.

Cayde looked at me and shrugged, "Steal? Steal? I would never. You really think that I—Cayde—would stoop so low? I am many things, but a thief is not...why—why are you looking at me like that?" I looked over at Amanda and found the spunky shipwright with a fist on her hip while pointing her biggest wrench in his direction. "Okay, okay," Cayde said with his hands up, "I typically reallocate necessities to better...causes—Okay! Not the point. I'm here to talk with Holly and not get an ear full from you. Man! You're way too chatty this morning," he joked cheekily.

I watched as Amanda's eyes narrowed and I dodged as she chucked her wrench at Cayde's head. This time the exo was prepared and he ducked too, but we were all unprepared for the biggest screech from the Colonel. The wrench _clanked_ by him as it skittered off, scaring the feathers off his tail. "Sorry lil' guy," Amanda yelled remorsefully with her southern twang. The Colonel didn't seem to notice Amanda as he zeroed in on Cayde; clucking angrily before running off.

"Oh great! Now the Colonel's mad at me," Cayde sighed, throwing his arms up dejectedly.

"So...," I started, "What did you want me for?"

"Me? Want you?" Cayde asked as he pointed to himself and back to me. "Well, gee. I'm flattered," he spoke as he went to scratching the back of his hood, "but that's not why I—"

"Cayyyyyde!" I yelled embarrassedly as a wave of heat washed over my cheeks. I shoved his shoulder for full effect, but it didn't seem to faze him as he laughed like a hyena. Cayde's vocals flashed on and off with every laugh accentuated with a burnt-yellow glow. "As much as I enjoy...whatever this is," I said gesturing between us, "I'm here for the mission you messaged me about." The Hunter-Vanguard sighed delightedly before patting a weighty hand on my shoulder causing my knees to slightly buckle.

"I'm just messing with ya, Kid," he chuckled while wiping a pretend tear away from his eye. "Besides, you're not my type. There's only one woman for me." As he said this, a poker card appeared in his right hand. Cayde took a moment before flipping the card around with his pointer and thumb. "Good ol' faithful," Cayde feigned dreamily, "My 'Queen of Hearts'."

Somewhere in the background a tool hit the floor with a metal clank. "She's due for a check-up you know!" Amanda yelled with annoyance. "I saw her in the bay yesterday with some scoring on her flank! What were you thinking not bringing her to me?" Cayde sighed deeply before turning to the blonde shipwright. "Cut me some slack. I'm down on glimmer this week."

"Then get off yer' hind quarters and help me out in the shop. Perhaps you can work back all that glimmer you lost last night," she nagged.

"You know something, you're a piece of work," he shot back.

I watched amusedly as the two hurled insults back and forth like an intense crucible match. As much as they pretended to be at each other's throat, I knew it wasn't real. There was more there than the two were willing to admit. I sighed before standing between them, arms held out. "Girls! Girls! You're both pretty. Can I go on a mission now?"

Amanda rolled her blue eyes and went back to grumbling at the sparrow in front of her. Cayde snapped his attention back to me before looking at an imaginary wrist watch. "Well, would you look at the time. Let's send you on your way, Cupcake!" Before I could reply, the cheeky Exo ushered me away to the docks with his arm around my shoulder. If Cayde-6 ever had a "tell", then it would be this exact gesture.

He's planning something...but what?


	2. Entry 2

**Chapter 2**

_ **{Entry 2}** _

_Here I was thinking I was going on a serious mission and BOOM!_   
_That wasn't the case after all._

_Cayde is sending me on a "Cayde stash" run._

_Woohoo...{sarcasm}_   
_Just like usual Cayde's directions are BOGUS!_

_How does he expect me to get these supplies before "Crimson Days"?!_

_I could have arranged a date for "Crimson Doubles", but noooooo._

_I'm stuck doing this!_

_Okay, I said "date", but who am I kidding?_

_No one so much as looks at me._

_Last year, I totally thought I struck some luck with a Human Hunter._

_He was pretty...he was...yeah, he was handsome._

_Don't ask me his name by the way._

_I didn't get the chance to find out._

_Anyways, I was sitting at the Spicy Ramen shop enjoying my food._

_Next to me was—said Hunter—who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off me._

_I remember how hot my face felt and it wasn't the ramen._

_By the time I finally worked up the courage to say "hi" to him—wouldn't you know it—he wasn't staring at me because I was pretty._

_Uuuuugh!_

_I had a piece of NOODLE somehow stuck in my hair._

_Needless to say, he chuckled and pulled the noodle out of my hair._

_I ran faster than a charging Titan._

_I have not stepped foot in that shop since._

_Why? Why is my life like this?_

_ **{End of Entry}** _

* * *

**European Dead Zone/Trostland**

**Cayde Stash/1 of 5**

**0800 hrs/Current Day**

By the time I left the Tower, it took about two hours to reach my destination: Trostland. The trip wasn't incredibly long, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more going on with Cayde's plans for me. Though I'm naturally skeptical—realistic I like to think—I can never be too careful with Cayde.

He is a jokester after all. He's the type that ends up surprising you the most when you least expect it. I tried to shake out the thoughts in my mind as my boots touched the Trostland dirt. Now wasn't the time to get deep. Now was the time to work. Playtime would come later.

It was a sunny day here in Trostland, as the sun shone overhead. I looked out over the distance soaking up the view of the broken-down cathedral a couple yards before me. The rising humidity caused heatwaves to roil up from the old stone walkway. The smell of Trostland was the same as usual, baked mildew and the twang of old rust that never seemed to blow away.

Looking down to my hands, I fiddled with my helmet examining the sides of it. After my moment of scrutiny passed, I placed it on my head as I welcomed its snug confinement. "How do you like your helmet upgrades?" Perry asked as he appeared before me. I didn't answer as I moved my head around, making sure the seal was tight.

Every upgrade was different and sometimes it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. However, this time was different. It was almost as if this helmet was made for me. I sighed delightedly, "Well, I don't feel dizzy." Perry gave his version of a wink and waited patiently as I continued to play with it. "'Knucklehead Radar', huh? The sight on this thing is...wow!" It was all I could manage as the glee took over.

Perry made a sort of sparking noise as his version of a chuckle. "It suits you," he managed playfully. "Why thank you I—hey! Are you calling me a 'knucklehead'?" I cried playfully. My ghost didn't answer as he winked out, leaving me to shake my head. "Man, that's messed up Paris!" I knew I hit a sore spot when he appeared close to my helmet's display port. "It's Perry, not Paris," he scolded before disappearing. I giggled while I unholstered my hand cannon—Trust—from my thigh.

"You're so silly, Perry."

He said nothing as I checked the rounds on my hand cannon. Satisfied with my inspection, I started walking forward in the direction of the cathedral. "Hey Perry, can you give me Cayde's bogus directions again?" I asked as kindly as I could. As much as I love to tease my ghost, if I go too far, he tends to ignore me for a couple hours.

"Checking," he said before uploading data to my helmet's audio system.

I took that moment to crouch behind a wall that barely came up to my waist. I peeked over the partition, checking left and right. My helmet detected nothing but a small rabbit hiding in an old bus headed in the direction of the "Outskirts". Knucklehead's radar system interpreted the small rodent with a red outline of its figure.

"Greetings!" Cayde's voice poured into my helmet. "If you're hearing this, then that means you're in Trostland."

I rolled my eyes as I stood to advance on the cathedral. Making my way up the steps I paused as I saw a streak of blue light skim the edge of my vision. I did a tuck-and-roll as a swarm of blue streaks fired their way through the dark cathedral entrance like a swarm of angry bees. At that moment, my helmet began detecting at least a dozen Fallen enemies.

"So, this stash I dropped. You know, it's a funny story." I rounded off a couple shots as I heard Cayde laugh dryly. "I lead some vandals into a broken-down down castle. Since they were chasing me, I let them pretend to pin me down." Cayde's voice didn't falter, but I knew that wasn't the case. I shook my head and laughed as I returned fire. Two Vandal's decided to peek through the doorway of the cathedral and I took advantage of their boldness.

I popped off two rounds with my Trust, sending both Vandals to the ground like ragdolls. Ghostly, white ether poured out from their corpses in a hiss. "They did a bang-up job! They had their wire rifles out, but they were no match for Ace. Piece of cake!" Cayde bellowed proudly. "I let them get a couple jabs in—you know—to boost up their...esteem," the exo reasoned. "Anyways, I had them right where I wanted em'."

Running into the cathedral, my radar picked up two Dregs hugging the wall to the left and right corridor. Keeping my pace, I ran in and barrel rolled left startling the Dreg. The alien flinched as I sprang up and superman punched him square in the jaw. "Then—POW! Right in the kisser," Cayde yelled.

The Dreg went limp as I turned my attention toward the other Dreg. This one managed to shoot me in the shoulder, temporarily stunning me. I took my Trust and fired. The alien fell over limp as ether poured out. "Unfortunately, that's when the Captain appeared," Cayde sighed.

It was then that I heard a blood curdling roar that temporarily muted Cayde's next words to me. I looked over into the large room where the sanctuary would have been. Dead center was the Captain and seven of his cohorts, all aiming their weapons at me. They fired an angry barrage of arc energy in my direction.

I dodged their initial attack as I jumped into the sanctuary behind some crates. Though it was a smart move, I didn't out maneuver all their shots. My helmet's alarms screamed at me telling me what I already knew. I took a couple too many hits.

"I was out of bullets at that moment, so I decided to leave my stash behind a pillar," Cayde sighed.

Peeking out from behind the crates, I took a quick look at my enemy and found that they stood in between two pillars. The Captain and his men fired another volley of arc energy my way causing me to dive behind the crates once more. "It's unfortunate that I had to leave my stuff behind, but it was the right tactical decision," Cayde said before the transmission went silent.

As I reviewed the information in my head, I unhooked a grenade from my belt and sent it flying. I watched as the little ball arced up and over the crates. There was a sudden explosion of fire and heat as it roiled passed my hiding place. Jumping to my feet, I charged in. Two Dregs and a Vandal lay dead on the floor, their living counterparts nowhere in sight.

"Four left," Perry stated.

I circled around looking for my targets when suddenly a Dreg tackled me to the floor. The creature was as mad as a hornet when he threw punch after punch. I tried to roll away, but then two more Dregs joined in. Suddenly and unexpectedly, I turned into a punching bag. With every punch, I heard a raspy noise escape from my lips.

The edges of my vision starts to dim. I tried to keep my arms up to protect my chest and stomach, but I was unsuccessful. A roar came from the Captain and the three Dregs backed off. I watched as the ugly, fur-covered monstrosity took aim at me.

My hand flew straight to my knife, but before I could fling it at the Captain a behemoth of a figure slammed the stone floor with blue, arc energy. I watched, as if caught in slow motion, as this blurry figure slammed a staff into the Captain effortlessly. The alien went flying until he smashed through the cathedral wall and out of sight. The figure turned, running toward my alien-muggers smashing the remaining three with the ends of his staff.

For a moment, I contemplated melting into the cracks of the floor, but I settled for silent embarrassment. The heat rose to my cheeks and I lightly hit the ground with my clenched fist. I didn't need saving. I could have handled it. As much as I honestly believed this, wounded pride was the one whispering into my ears.

"Need a hand?" asked a soft voice.

I looked up and found the stranger standing over me with his hand held out. I took it and rose to my feet. "Thanks," I said as I removed my helmet. "You're an Arcstrider, huh?"  
No reply.

The Hunter didn't speak, but I heard a light crackle in response. As if on cue, I felt my hair going violently static. Not that I could see myself, but I was pretty sure I had a frizzy afro of red hair to contrast my periwinkle Awoken skin. "Oh great, just what I needed," I groaned. He laughed lightly.

"So, you're the famous 'Holly Hawk' I've heard about," he stated as if sizing me up.

"Famous? No! Holly? Yes! What's it to you?" I asked suddenly feeling defensive.

He shook his head, "No reason."

"O-kay, then. Are you going to tell me your name?"

By this point I had grown indignant, but mainly with my lack of togetherness. "My name is 'Blurr'," he affirmed. "Very funny," I replied while rolling my eyes, "the least you could have done was give me your name." Now I was beyond irritated. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a mission to complete," I said while giving him a two-fingered salute. As I turned to storm off, the Arcstrider grabbed my wrist with a firm grasp. "Wait," he commanded, "you misunderstood me. My name is 'Blurr'—Cameron Blurr."

Now I felt like an idiot. "Oh," I said rather lamely. He laughed, but there seemed to be no offense in him. "It's just like last time all over again," Blurr sighed delightedly. "Wait a minute, we've met before?" I asked as my confusion rose. "Oh, yes. We have, but it seems you don't remember me," he stated without complaint.

A wave of embarrassment crashed over me. Surely, I would remember someone like "Blurr", wouldn't I? He didn't say anything from behind his helmet, but I felt as if I was being studied. "You know, it would help if you took off your helmet," I suggested as I pulled my wrist from his grasp. "Nah. I'll stick with the dark and mysterious thing," he cheeked.

"Yeah, real cute," I retorted, "it's not working by the way."

"We'll see," he said smugly while holding out his palm.

A ghost appeared, floating just above his outstretched hand. It looked like a star with parts of its geometric shapes covered in white, blue, and gold paint. "Good bye," it said with feminine softness. "See ya around 'Lady Hawk'," he bowed before he and his ghost disappeared.

"Wait," I yelled too late.

Finally, I was alone in the cathedral standing amongst the corpses. Shaking my head in defeat, I walked over to both pillars inspecting the area around them. I eventually found an olive-green chest with an Ace of Spades stamped in white.

Bingo!

Perry appeared over the trunk and watched as I opened the chest. I felt excitement course through my veins as I waited to see the treasure inside. However, my momentary elation died down as I realized I was staring into an empty chest.

"Please, please, please...don't tell me Cayde sent me on a goose chase?" I asked rhetorically.

Perry floated into the chest, looking around, just as confused as I was.

"Hmmm, it appears we've been goosed. Let's go back to the tower."

I sighed, "Great!"

* * *

**The Tower/Hangar**

**1130 hrs/Current Day**

Perry and I docked at the Tower's hangar close to noon. Though it was still a beautiful, sunny day on this side of Earth, I felt like I had been rained on. My fists were clenched as I stomped over to Cayde's hangout. Before I could reach him, I found myself frozen in place. I couldn't believe my eyes. One Exo-Vanguard consorting with the not-so-mysterious Hunter from earlier. This was planned!

"Perry, is that...?" I trailed off.

My ghost appeared next to me before he perched himself on my shoulder. "It appears to be," he sighed.

"Cameron Blurr," I whispered, gnashing my teeth.

As much as I wanted to storm over there and beat their brains out, my legs wouldn't move. "I'll be back," Perry stated as he floated off. "Hey, wait!" I whisper-screamed. It was no use. I watched as Perry floated—no, sauntered—over to Cayde and Blurr. Not sure what he said, but seconds later all eyes were on me. Cameron, who was now helmetless, gave me a devious grin before giving me a two-fingered salute.

"Hey!" I snapped finally coming to my senses.

I started to jog over, but then that jerk-of-an-Arcstrider vanished leaving Cayde by himself. "You! You planned this," I yelled, pointing an accusatory finger to Cayde. "Me?" he said while inspecting his metal fingers, "Nah, you know me better than that kid." Suddenly finished with looking his fingers over, Cayde looked up to me. "I don't play petty games," the exo stated while narrowing his eyes, "I play the long game...besides...I think you have some competition."

I gaped at him, "You mean he—he...?" Cayde gave his best smile, or what I thought was his version of a smile. Some of the gears in his face moved to make his metal chin appear pushed out in a cocky manner. "Oh yes, Cameron got to the stash before you did. He brought me this," he said while holding out a metal suspension coil. "You've got to be kidding me. All this for a stupid part you could have gotten from Amanda?" I didn't yell, but it came out like a whisper. I was too mad to yell.

"Come on kid, lighten up," he said patting my shoulder. "There's always next time."

"Think of this opportunity as a sort of," he paused, "'friendly' competition. Go get em' tiger."

I growled in response before stomping off.

"I'll send you the intel later tonight," Cayde yelled delightedly at my back.

"Don't be surprised if I don't respond," I yelled curtly.

I kept on walking in silent furry, not thinking about where I was headed. Some time had passed, until I found myself sitting on a storage rack near where Lord Saladin would have set up shop. My legs dangled over the edge, as I sat there looking out on the horizon. Perry was oddly quiet, resting next to where my hand was. We stayed silent for the next five minutes. Finally, Perry broke the silence with a sigh.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you I caught a recording of him?"

"No...wait—What?!" I practically squeaked.

Perry made a noise close to the sound of sparking wires as he laughed. "So, is that a 'yes'?" he asked tentatively. "Show me. I want to get a good look at my 'competition'," I said sarcastically while air quoting. Perry projected a holographic image displaying a five second repeat video. As much as I had been angry, the fire suddenly died down. "Aw, crap Perry! He's handsome!" I practically yelled for all to hear. Perry made that sparking noise again.

"Cameron Blurr...," I whispered to myself.

I studied the image before me and couldn't help but soak in the details. He was a human male with short, straw colored hair and blue-green eyes. There was a light scar just above his lip on the right side and a day's worth of stubble. I don't know how long I studied the video, but finally Perry's holographic turned off.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as if inquiring about field tactics.

"Did you have to get a video of him winking with a smirk? A smirk no less!" I screamed, lightly tugging at my hair. "What am I going to do?" My voice sounded as dramatic as the thoughts racing through my brain. "The only thing you can do," Perry said confidently.

He took a moment before perching himself on my shoulder, "Enjoy yourself."

"Right...," I said trailing off into my thoughts. "Can you pull up a report on Cameron Blurr?"

"Sure, I'll have it to you by tomorrow," he answered before disappearing.


	3. Entry 3

**Chapter 3**

_ **{Entry 3} ** _

_Cayde sent the info to me, that night, as promised._

_And just like I told him I would, I didn't respond._

_I didn't even bother opening it up. I was still a little salty._

_Points to Cayde: 1_

_Points to Holly: 0_

_Okay...not just salty...a whole lot of salty!_

_It has been about a week since my tantrum._

_I think I'm up to another Cayde stash run finally._

_This time it's game on!_

_But first some food._

_I really want some spicy ramen, but I've been avoiding the shop like it's been SIVA tainted._

_Uuuuuuugh! The choices._

_Maybe I have a head injury that needs looking at._

_Wish me luck!_

_ **{End of Entry}** _

* * *

**The Tower/Spicy Ramen Shop**

**2200hrs/1 Week Later**

Earlier today I walked down to the hangar and made amends with Cayde. Told him I was sorry for being a brat. Naturally, he took the apology goodheartedly. Though I didn't get away from the choice descriptors he gave of what I acted like. Leave it to the Exo-Vanguard to soothe your wounds. I knew we were buds again when he gave me a fist bump though. It's our way of calling a truce or at least, that's how I always take it.

Anyways, as a gesture of my truce, I offered to take Cayde out for some ramen. My treat! Though I told him it would include him filling me in on the next stash which I hadn't read up on. Okay! I blew it off.

Anyways, you should have seen the way he perked up. Cayde looked like the Colonel, when the chicken was offered treats: he practically flew. We agreed to meet at the shop around 2200 hours when he would take a break from his post. Naturally, I spent half of my day going back and forth between the vaults and the Gunsmith. Picking the right weapons to take on a mission was like finding the perfect pair of boots. You have to find the right fit and that's exactly what I was doing. Finding the right fit.

I spent a good chunk of time talking with Banshee-44. I love to pick at his memory banks from time-to-time, but that only gets you so far. He could have quite a lot of suggestions, but it came down to him not trailing off and forgetting what he was talking about. Besides that, the Exo knew his stuff. Hands down, I knew I could count on him with all my smithing needs. By the time I was done there, I started to head toward the stairwell common area just outside the office of our late Speaker.

Though I guess, it's no one's office currently.

Every now and then I find myself taking a trip over to where he would have been. I would look through the office window and imagine him reading one of his books in his favorite chair in the corner. This time however, I kept walking.

"You know, I'm sure the Speaker would have been excited by the progress we've made," Perry said as he appeared on my shoulder. "I know," I sighed. "It's just weird to know he's really gone. Just like Ans—." I trailed off before saying too much. Perry floated ahead of me so he could face me. "The Speaker knew the price. So did Ansel. They willingly laid down their lives for our cause," he sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. They were brave men," I replied thoughtfully. Perry gave me a wink before settling back on my shoulder. "Don't fret about what can't be fixed. Just remember the good times you had. Then, make more. It's what counts the most," my ghost offered before disappearing. I sighed as I soaked up the reassurance from my ghost. He was right after all and I couldn't be happier with him. Perry always seemed to know what to say.

"Thanks, little guy," I whispered while continuing my journey down the stairwell.

I spent the next several minutes of my walk to the Spicy Ramen Shop in silence, though my thoughts seemed to grow louder with each step. No more than a yard away, I stopped in my tracks. What was I thinking? I have been avoiding this place for months and here I was about to have dinner with Cayde.

I internally screamed at myself.

I took a moment to soak in the shop's red and blue, neon sign. Against my better judgement, I propelled myself inside and took a seat. The table I sat at was in the corner and it was small enough to fit only two people. That is, if you're not opposed to knocking knees.

"Yo, Holly! Long time no see. Where ya been hide'n?!" the chef yelled at me while tossing some vegetables into the air. I chuckled nervously as I nodded to him. "Oh, you know…you know me. Working hard, Harry," I stammered lamely as I lied. "Ooooh! Here I thought it was because of that incident with that guy from last time," he said with narrowed eyes.

A roar of flames kicked up from the grill seconds later, casting sinister black shadows where his eyes would have been. I blinked in disbelief only to find a set of brown eyes staring back at me instead. "You have bad luck with men, don't you?" he asked rhetorically before looking away. Not bothering to answer him, I sighed woefully while taking off my gloves. This was humiliating. In response to my thought, my right eyebrow succumbed to a horrible twitching session.

"Just so you know, you're on my list!" Harry yelled.

Looking up, I watched as the chef pointed to a grease spattered piece of paper hanging off the wall next to the register. On it were written a bunch of names he wrote up for the shop's spiciest ramen: "Gung-ho Dragon, D set." I looked back and forth between him and the list several times. I think at some point in my terror I gulped, or maybe I whimpered. "It's payback for you not coming to visit me," Harry said menacingly before a group of people walked into his shop.

"Welcome to Spicy Ramen Shop," Harry said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

I waited for several minutes before asking Perry for the time. It was now ten after 2200 hours and no Cayde. I barely had time to ask Perry to send a message before I got one from no-show-Cayde. Perry took a moment to project the message for me and I started reading. "Things came up," I read out loud. "Sorry Kid, Vanguard stuff." The projection turned off as Perry disappeared and left me to myself. I sighed, shaking my head. I should have known, he usually can't make it.

Turning to the chef, I waved at him to get his attention. "You ready Holly?" he asked as he pointed a knife at me. Twitching two of my fingers, I motioned for him to serve me 'Ahamkageddon' in a bowl. "Yeah," I squeaked. "Do your damage." Harry grinned deviously as he rang the spicy ramen bell.

His shop which had been as loud as a bar suddenly went quiet. Everyone turned toward my little corner and began clapping and hollering. The Gung-ho Dragon was the stuff of legends. It could turn anyone into a fire breather. Oh yes, this sucker was hot.

"Gung-ho Dragon! Gung-ho Dragon!" they began to chant.

As I shrank into my corner, waiting for my death-noodles to arrive, a sudden shadow cast itself over the table. I didn't have time to look up as the shadow changed into a figure seated before me. "Cayde told me I'd find you here," Cameron smiled mischievously. "Oh great, you're here," I replied dryly as I rested my cheek on my fist. In doing this, the flimsy metal table slightly popped as my elbow bent a crater into it.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as he scooted himself in. I waved at him dismissively, "Please, scoot yourself in closer." Though I was being sarcastic, he seemed to respond to my statement by knocking his armor-plated knees against mine. I winced, but Cameron seemed delighted with himself.

"So, who's the lucky one getting the Gung-ho Dragon?" he asked. Before I could respond, the bell rang again. Immediately, the shop went silent. "Cameron!" Harry yelled while pointing a knife in his direction. I watched in pure delight as the whacky chef pointed to his "list" on the wall.

Cameron seemed to pale, going from sun-kissed to ashen-death. "Oh yes! You share in Holly's fate. It's a double-D set now," Harry said as he got out his biggest serving bowl. Some of the occupants started to snicker before chanting: "Double-D! Double-D!" Cameron and I exchanged mixed reactions. I, of course, was laughing. Cameron, not so much.

A moment later, Harry brought over a serving bowl—about the size of the table—full of bubbling death. The bowl was filled with blood-red broth and noodles, drizzled with a scarlet sauce on top. Along the sides of the bowl were: slices of red pepper, onion, sprigs of cilantro, and lime slices on top.

"Order up," Harry grinned before walking back to the grill.

The chanting finally died down after we both took our first bite. It was murderous torture as the noodles made their way to our stomach. Cameron and I could barely look at each other as be fought through the tears and torture. Harry had mercy on us as he watched us sweat bullets and brought us both a pint of milk. I gulped greedily to take off the edge.

"So, this must be your favorite place," Cameron said between gulps. I nodded as I took another bite of noodles. "This is where we met last time," he said before adding, "well sort of. You ran out before I could talk to you." As he said this I practically choked on my bite.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

I grabbed at my glass and downed it until I felt a little less melted. I waved at Harry and made an "x" with my arms. The chef laughed before coming over with a camera. He snapped a picture of us before whisking away our bowl of death soup. I finally worked up the courage to look at Cameron, "Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

He gave a big, cocky smile as his green-blue eyes seemed to glitter. "We met here a couple months ago. I was sitting in the seat next to you at the bar over there," the Arcstrider pointed for reference. Suddenly my face felt flushed and I looked away as my hand flew to my hair. "What are you embarrassed for?" he chuckled, resting his cheek in his hand.

"It was pretty cute actually," he stated calmly.

Harry appeared a second later with two small bowls of beef ramen and a boiled egg on top. I nodded to Harry before digging in. After a few sips of broth, I looked up at Cameron who was staring at me still. "What do you want?" I asked with agitation. "I don't dine with my enemies. Much less my competition."

"What I want is a decent meal. Why I'm here is to go over logistics with you," he said seriously. Though the mischief in his eyes said otherwise. "Lo-gis-ics?" I asked mid bite, muffled by food and bad manners. I didn't care. I had nothing to lose.

"Yes. Cayde said this next chest would need two Guardians," Cameron answered before putting the bowl to his mouth. "Where is it located?" I asked before sipping on a spoon full of broth. I watched as the Arcstrider put the bowl down and leaned in. His beautiful eyes intensely focused on mine, as if searching them for information. In reaction to his response, I couldn't help but lean in. "Old Russia," he whispered, "Plaguelands." My heart about jumped into my mouth as I felt my eyes go big with shock.

"What?" I whisper-screamed, "Is Cayde crazy?! Zavala quarantined the area." Cameron leaned back with a smirk on his lips. "Are you in or are you out, Lady Hawk?" I scowled at him, "Don't call me that!" He nodded, "Then what should I call you?" I scooped some broth onto my spoon and replied, "Holly. Just plain ol' Holly."

I gave his comment a second thought before asking, "When do we leave?" In response to my question, Cameron held out his palm. The same white, blue, and gold ghost as before appeared in the blink of an eye. "True," he asked, "when should we leave?"

The star-shaped ghost regarded me for a moment before turning to its Guardian.  
"No later than 0100 hours," replied the ghost's feminine voice. "Oh, by the way True, this is Holly," Cameron introduced while pointing in my direction. The ghost floated up and looked me over as if scrutinizing every detail. "Nice to meet you Lady Holly. I am True North, but you can call me 'True'," the ghost said before disappearing. I would have returned her greeting with my own, but True had left so unexpectedly quick.

Cameron laughed, "Don't mind True, she's a bit—uptight—at times."

"I'll say," I breathed under my breath.

The conversation went stale for a little while as we focused on eating our food. I tried to make as little eye contact—or knee contact—as possible, but with no luck. It was hard not to look back at Cameron who seemed keen on staring at me. Not to mention, it was like he wanted me to know how close we were at this table. A flash of heat began to burn my neck and ears as my mind began jumping to delusions of flirtatious grandeur.

"Please don't tell me I have noodles in my hair," I squeaked before placing a hand in my hair.

The Arcstrider smiled as he waved off my fears. "No, there's nothing there," Cameron finally responded. "Then why do you keep staring at me?" As I asked this, I went to fidgeting with my spoon. "You know, I hear lots about you here at the tower. You're different from what I've heard," Cameron stated while wiping at the side of his mouth with a napkin.

"Different? What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. He smiled at me, but it was probably directed at the puzzled look on my face. He seemed to like leading me around conversationally. As much as I didn't like it, his tactic was working.

"First, you're good at holding it all together," Cameron began. "Like when I rescued you at the Cathedral. Most people wouldn't have stayed as calm as you did. Trust me, I've seen a lot of people crack in the field." I felt my eyebrow raise at his use of the word "rescue".

"Second, you're easy to talk to," he smiled before adding, "and tease." I rolled my eyes at the comment. The last thing I wanted was to appear as was cute and cuddly. I am a Hunter! I am wrath! I am death! No...no I am not.

"Third, you're harder to read than most people realize," he sighed, "which makes it tougher for me to understand you." I laughed a little more cynically than I meant to, but I couldn't help it. "If you're saying I'm 'mysterious', then I think you're wrong. I'm anything but that. I'm an open book," I stated shaking my head. "Then you haven't heard what people are saying about you," Cameron said evenly. "Probably wise...," he nodded, "but think about it. Why do you think you're sent out on solo-missions and never asked to partner up?"

I scratched at the back of my neck nervously. "I don't know, I haven't thought about it," I answered with a white lie. "Nah, I think you have. It bugs you doesn't it?" he asked before taking a sip of his soup. This conversation wasn't going great and in fact, it was rubbing me wrong. I felt a rise of anger ignite my veins and I did my best not to listen to it.

"Alright, let's be done here. I'm through with being analyzed like a bug," I said with obvious frustration while shooting to my feet. (See, I said I would try.) "Whoa!" Cameron said a bit shocked. As if in defense of himself, both of his hands shot up as if to say "stop" or "time out".

"Holly, I didn't mean to offend you," he said getting up from his seat.

The chair skidded for a moment before knocking over with a _thud_. Cameron turned to pick up his chair and I took that moment to walk out of the shop. "Hey Perry, can you please pay for—" I started to ask, but was cut off as something yanked at my hand. "Wait, Holly. Please!" I looked down to find Cameron's hand holding mine. I felt a gentle heat spread over my cheeks before pulling away.

"Geeze! Why? Why are you always quick to run away?" he asked as concern took over his features. "I—I don't run away," I stammered, "I was...simply done with the conversation." Cameron chuckled dryly. "Please, hear me out. I wasn't trying to 'analyze' you. I was just trying to understand you," he said sincerely. I looked away from him not being able to stand the way he seemed to care.

"By telling me what people think of me?" I asked a little incredulously. Sighing, I looked to the ground and kicked at a pebble near my boot. "I am well aware that a lot of people don't like me. The reason I don't listen anymore is because it's stupid. It's a waste of time," I continued. Cameron stayed quiet, willing to hear me out, though he looked like he wanted to say more. "A person's worth should be drawn from their actions, not what people say about them," I concluded.

This time, I looked into Cameron's blue-green eyes as my anger morphed into self-confidence. "Fine," he finally answered, "I won't bring it up again." I nodded in response as if to say "case closed". "But it doesn't make what I said any less true. I think you're different," he smiled deviously, "and I like different." What? What did he just say?

I blushed as I backed up a step. Cameron took a step forward, closing the gap between us. His hand came up to my chin as he gently directed me to look up at him. His thumb caressed my skin for a moment causing my heart to palpitate uncontrollably. He was enjoying this way too much and I was too petrified to move.

My brain felt a little fuzzy, as if the operator who should have been standing by suddenly took a hiatus. Though the alarms in my head were shouting "ABORT MISSION!", my heart seemed to override my senses. Cameron's blue-green eyes seemed to grow vibrant in both color and playfulness. I watched as his lips took on a smirk, causing the scar above his lip to disappear. Never in my life has someone been so passionately bold—or quixotic—with me.

"Why—why are you so tall?" I whispered a bit numbly.

Yeah! Real smooth. A real foxy lady I am. Not!

Cameron smiled before letting his hand fall to his side. "I'll see you at 0100 hours," he waved before walking off. I stood there stiff as a statue, trying to gather myself together. I didn't have the courage to see him leave as my knees threatened to buckle like it was leg-day. What just happened? My hands lightly smacked my cheeks, soaking in the warmth of a fresh blush. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Old Russia/Quarantined Area: Plaguelands**

**Cayde Stash/2 of 5**

**0100hrs/Next Day**

The next two hours went by in a snap. Before I knew it, I found myself walking over to the shipping docks. It was quiet, save for the constant buzzing of Amanda's torch as she welded parts of a sparrow together. I took a moment to look for Cameron, but I found the Arcstrider nowhere in sight.

"If you're looking for someone, then you're the first person I've seen in hours. Besides Cayde here," Amanda yelled in my direction. As I looked over to the Shipwright, I saw Cayde pop up from behind the sparrow they were working on. He waved at me—guiltily might I add—with a wrench in his hand. "Ah, so that's where you've been hiding," I teased while walking over to them.

My teasing must have been top notch or Cayde was just that focused, because the Exo disappeared out of sight without a word. "What are you two working on so late—er...early?" I asked while looking over a newly welded sparrow chassis. "Oh, you know...a little somethin'," Amanda drawled before Cayde smacked her gut abruptly with a flashlight.

I watched as the blonde recoiled, trying to draw back her breath while clutching onto the assault weapon. The moment Cayde hopped up to his feet, Amanda kicked him in the shin. It only caused the Exo to look down curiously while Amanda began hopping around on one foot, cursing him. I giggled and decided not to press them any further.

"As for an answer to your question," Cayde said while haphazardly gesturing with the torch in his hand, "I have not been 'hiding'. This is official Vanguard business." As he said this, he made air quotes around "Vanguard business". I chuckled, shaking my head. "And what does a caged Canary, like yourself, do with a sparrow?" He sighed while pinching the bridge of his horn's base-plating.

"Who said I was caged? I can leave when I want," he retorted rather childishly.

"Uh huh," I answered dryly.

"Oh! And sorry I couldn't make it earlier kid. I was in the middle of this," he said while throwing his hands up in frustration. "You stood me up for the mechanic," I cried dramatically, complete with a pouty lip. "What can I say," he shrugged, "she's better with her hands." Out of pure reaction my hands popped up over my mouth in complete surprise by his joke.

"Oooooo," I wailed.

Cayde smirked seconds before Amanda chucked the assault-flashlight at his head. The metallic clang seemed to rattle his gears before he turned around with up thrown arms. "What was that for?" he cried innocently. Amanda's face was cherry-red as she scowled at him, her hands balled into shaking fists. "Why—why do you always have to embarrass me?" the blonde practically squeaked. I put a hand over my mouth to stop the growing smirk, but it was useless.

"Ahem!"

All three of us snapped our attention to the person suddenly beside me. On my right, Cameron faced us a little awkwardly as he fidgeted with the helmet in his hands. Amanda began fanning herself with a grease-covered glove and Cayde folded his arms. "Great timing, sparky!" Cayde exclaimed rather flatly. I watched as the guys headed off toward the ships, leaving me alone with Amanda.

The shipwright came over to my side and put a gentle, but shaky hand on my shoulder. In Amanda's own way, it was how she communicated her feelings that often went unspoken. She's not one to wear her feelings on her sleeve, but this was as close as she got. "Be careful please," the blonde practically whispered.

"You better come back safe, ya' hear?" she spoke with false bravado.

"Don't worry, I always come back," I smiled meekly.

"Cayde told me about where you're headed. Stick close to your...friend...there," Amanda said while flicking her hand in the general direction of the guys. "My 'friend', huh? More like a distraction," I sighed, rolling my eyeballs. "Yes, he is honey," Amanda said while starting to fan herself with her grease-covered glove.

It was purely reaction when I elbowed her in the ribs, causing the mechanic to throw her arms up exasperatedly. "Not like that," I heard myself croak as a wave of heat ghosted over my cheeks. The blonde snickered, "Don't miss out on this one, Holly. Second chances don't come often, even for Guardians." I nodded before walking off in the direction of the guys.

By the time I made it to them, Cayde and Cameron's hush-hush conversation had ended with a silent nod of understanding from both. "Knock em' dead, Kid!" Cayde said patting my shoulder on his way back to Amanda's shop. I waved at my mentor before turning my attention to Cameron. The Arcstrider's blue-green eyes regarded me solemnly for a moment before walking off to his ship.

I took the hint and boarded my own, but not without realizing the awkwardness that was suddenly between us. Cameron's normally passionate gaze was replaced with a sort of disquiet. Maybe I'm overthinking it. Maybe he's just reserved on missions, especially toward people he's never worked with before. If it was the latter, then I couldn't blame him.

This was the first time I've allowed myself to work with someone in a long time. Sighing, I leaned back into my chair as I propelled my ship forward with a simple tilt of the controls. It wasn't long before I switched the controls to autopilot and coasted with the air streams.

"What are you thinking about?" Perry asked as he appeared before me.

"How this mission is gonna go," I answered softly while putting an arm behind my head.

"You know that's not what I mean," he chided.

"I know, Perry. I'm not sure I want to talk about Ansel yet."

Though my answer was soft and even, I felt my throat clench as the tears welled up to my eyes. I was glad that I had a helmet on. Perry floated over to my shoulder and perched there dolefully. "Don't forget about him, Holly. Remember the good times," he said before disappearing.

I considered what Perry said, but the little guy was wrong. I could never forget about Ansel. He was my friend. My dear and handsome friend. I just didn't want to think about him right now. That's all. "Perry, can you pull up the report you compiled on Cameron?"

My ghost said nothing as data was filtered to the screen in my helmet. I spent the rest of the flight reviewing the information in silence. Eventually, we touched down in the Rocketyard of Old Russia. The atmosphere was cold and dreary, drastically accented by the storm clouds above.

The surfaces of the ground and old shipping containers were dusted with undisturbed, powdery snow. Icicles plunged down from old rafters and equipment as if to say: "this is mine". I took a moment to scan the area, though the snow was proof enough, we were the only ones around. It was quiet like a graveyard, save for the slight howl of the wind as it ghosted off the varying surfaces.

Old Russia was just like I remembered: dead.

Cameron and I quickly tested our commlinks making sure they were on the same frequency. "Have you been to Russia before?" Cameron asked. I watched as he walked ahead, taking the lead with his hand cannon—Crimil's Dagger—at the ready. "Sure, I've been here before. Though I spent most of my time on the moon completing missions with...," I fumbled for a moment realizing my mistake.

"With...?" Cameron asked curiously, looking over his shoulder at me.

"With Perry," I lied.

Cameron seemed to take a moment to consider my response, but he nodded. We walked on ahead, our boots making satisfying crunches in the snow. "We're coming up on the wall of the Cosmodrome. There's a giant hole in it leading from the Rocketyard to Foundry 113. Then from there to the Lord's Watch," Cameron informed me. "It's a bit of a trek, but it's doable."

I nodded before asking, "Is this area just as bad as the reports say?" The Arcstrider took a moment before answering as we passed through the opening in the wall. "Yeah, it's bad," he replied, "here's a taste of what's to come." I stopped to look around what looked like an abandoned warehouse overrun with filth and red vines stringing from ceiling to floor.

The tendrils of Siva wound themselves around structure columns, branching off the ceiling, and running themselves across the floor like cable. A dull, yellow backup light dimly lit the room casting eerie shadows over darkened doorways. "Siva is one nasty bug," he noted before falling into silence. We were like this for a while as we plunged our way through the Cosmodrome wall.

"It's almost hard to believe that this place used to be inhabited by humans," Cameron finally spoke. I took a moment to reply as we went up a staircase. "I agree, but I feel like that toward most of the Earth. I often wonder what it was like before all this happened," I said dreamily. "Well for one, there were no aliens or Awoken…like yourself." Cameron's reply wasn't meant as a jab, and I respected how tentative he was in saying it.

"Sounds dull," I cheeked.

Though Cameron's helmet was on, I could picture him grinning from ear-to-ear. "Indeed," he said in jest. "What do you think of the Awoken?" I asked him as we rounded a corner. "What do you mean?" he puzzled. "Do they—we—bother you? I know that we look different compared to humans...maybe even intimidating—" I began, but promptly trailed off.

"No, I'm not bothered by you or the Awoken. You're really not much different from us in physique. Though your genetic qualities are more...exotic...than a human's," Cameron supplied. I couldn't help but giggle at his summation.

"Exotic, huh?" I found myself giggling again.

"How else can I explain beautiful qualities like glowing, yellow eyes or red hair?" he chuckled.

I went to reply, but I found that I couldn't. Yellow eyes. Red hair. He was talking about me. Me! I felt a rush of heat crash over my cheeks. "I don't know," I replied rather lamely. He laughed for a moment then came to a stop. "Next corridor over will bring us to the Foundry. It's an open area, so be prepared for anything," Cameron directed before swapping his hand cannon for a sword—Quickfang. The blade crackled blue with arc energy, casting a glow between us.

In response, I double-checked that my Trust was loaded. We stepped onto an open terrace with a broken bridge. Down below were metal shipping containers which sat with undisturbed snow. It was just like how the Rocketyard was, dead quiet. "I don't like this," Cameron said. "What's wrong?" I asked while bringing my Trust up to the ready.

"It's too quiet," he replied.

We made our way down the bridge, crunching the snow with our boots. He was right. No one had been here in a while. "You're right. I'm not even picking up rabbits or birds on my radar," I sighed, pressing forward. "You won't," Cameron responded gravely. It was silent and cold on the way to the Lord's Watch. Occasionally, I found that the Siva roots would twinge or bounce kind of like skin when it randomly twitches. It was abrupt and random, never happening in the same place twice. The idea of this stuff being alive made my skin crawl.

"I can't wait to get out of here," I finally commented.

"What? Not a good first date?" Cameron cheeked with a grin in his voice.

I laughed as gradual warmth spread over my neck and cheeks. "If this is your idea of a date, then I'd hate know where your ideal picnicking spot is." My response made the Arcstrider laugh hard before giving my shoulder a playful shove. "If we were on an actual date, then you'd know it," he chuckled. I shook my head as a smile graced my lips. "Real charmer you are," I said before checking my radar.

"Hold!"

My voice was commanding as I slapped my arm across Cameron's chest. The Arcstrider came to an abrupt halt as he sucked in a deep breath making his mic sound like white-static for a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked, tightening his grip on Quickfang's handle. The sword crackled with hungry arc energy as it hummed in Cameron's hands. "My radar is detecting multiple hostiles in the Lord's Watch. It's not looking good," I frowned. "I was beginning to wonder if they'd join the party," he commented brazenly. I rolled my eyes as I swapped my Trust for something with a punch.

"Perry, can you upload Cayde's bogus directions to our comm-systems, please?" My ghost said nothing, but he replied with supplying the requested audio-file. Cameron and I nodded to each other, a silent agreement, before plunging into the open area before us.

"Listen up Kiddies! This one is real simple. Old Russia, Plaguelands! Once there, travel to the Lord's Watch," Cayde's voice instructed us.

Though the atmosphere was still gloomy with cloud coverage, the viewing filter in my helmet dimmed for my eyes to adjust. The snow glistened with moisture as if it had slightly melted on the top. Unlike the Rocketyard and Foundry 113, the road here was worn with tracks. The snow was disturbed with varying types of prints that seemed to trail off the sides of the main pathway. My boots clacked against the metal grates that had once been a stairway. I jumped down to ground level with Cameron following suit; snow and dirt kicking up upon impact.

"If you make it that far, then give yourselves a high-five! You're not dead yet," the Exo congratulated us.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked, trying to form a game plan in my brain. Cameron laughed before a sparrow transmatted next to him. My eyebrow shot up as my initial judgement proved that this thing was a clunker. The metal was old and rusty with the barest hint of chrome. The leather seat was cracked with wear, accented drastically by the yellow foam underneath.

"Watch and learn, my dear Lady Hawk," he said cockily with a smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and watched him speed off ahead of me. "Show off," I laughed. It earned me a chuckle over the mic before it crackled. "There's a half sunken ship just past the control shack...thingy...on the hill," Cayde Instructed. "'X' marks the spot, Kid." Cayde's voice cut out the moment the audio file ended.

I ran up to the crest of the hill before a flash of red energy zipped passed my face, narrowly missing the front of my helmet. I turned and found the ugliest creature standing on the roof of a shack. What had once been a Fallen Dreg was now something entirely new, infected with Siva. Where the head would have been was a black helmet with a red plume and glowing eyes. Strapped to its arms and back were red and black cables with various other cybernetic modifications.

"You are one ugly dude," I heard myself say before dodging another shot from the cyber-enhanced Dreg.

Barrel rolling forward, I hopped to my feet and sprung up into a high jump. I took aim at the Splicer Dreg and fired off shots from my auto rifle—Suros Regime. Bullets peppered the alien into submission as it fell backward in an awkward crumpling motion. "Hey! I'm not that bad," Cameron mock whined. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I was talking about the Splicer," I chuckled as I started jogging in Cameron's direction.

"Don't worry about things over here. I'll handle it. Go on ahead and find that stash," the Arcstrider said breathily.

I watched as Cameron slammed his arc staff to the ground causing a ripple of electric waves to flow away from the impact. Three Splicers were vaporized in the electricity while three more staggered away. "Very well," I sighed, "I'll go find the ship." Cameron didn't answer, but I knew he understood. Making sure to keep clear of deadly-red energy, I summoned my sparrow and drove downhill until I reached my destination.

Down in a small ravine was a half sunken ship frozen in ice. The metal of the boat, exposed to the elements, was a mixture of rusty brown and black. The windows in the cabin were dark with no sign of life. Jumping off my sparrow, I lunged as far as my legs would take me. I flew over the gap of the ravine, straight toward the boat.

This would have been a smart move, but I landed harder than expected between the cabin door and one of the windows. I hit the metal with a loud _clang_ as my body flattened against the metal like a pancake. The cabin window my left arm had smacked, crunched before the glass began to fracture away from the impact zone. Miniscule cracks zigzagged their way through the glass until they met the edge of the frame.

Momentarily, I felt my breath leave me. Bright stars filled my vision as I fought to breathe again. "Lady—Holly! Are you okay? What was that?" I heard Cameron practically scream through the mic. Pushing myself away from the boat's cold and metallic embrace, I reached over to the hatch door. I gripped the turn wheel and walked over slowly, feeling a slight slip between the tread of my boots and the deck's flooring.

"Yeah, I'm fine...," I gasped, "Just landed a little hard."

The channel crackled for a moment before turning back to silence. As I waited for a reply, I tried my best to turn the hatch's wheel to unlock the door, but the metal wouldn't budge. Looking down, I noticed there was a chunk of thick ice encasing the underpart of the wheel. Sighing, I took out my knife and began chipping away at the ice. I did this until I cleared the ice away completely. Once again, I tried the wheel, but was met with resistance.

"Crap! The cabin door won't budge. I even cleared away the ice," I complained to no one in particular.

"The gears inside the door might be frozen shut then. Try another entrance or make one," Cameron huffed with exertion.

"Right," I agreed while taking out a sticky grenade.

I attached the device to the door and moved as far away as possible. I crouched down and turned, with my arm over my head, seconds before I heard a loud bang. I opened my eyes and watched as burning shrapnel rained down from the sky. Standing up, I made my way over to the crater where the cabin door would have been.

Peering in, the room was dim, and most objects not nailed down were scattered to the side of the room daring to sink into the ice. Bits and pieces of door fragments were scattered about just like the new holes in the cabin wall. A slight howl of wind picked up through the holes and whistled as it died down.

For the first time in a while, Perry appeared next to me. I nodded to him before he floated into the cabin. A beam of light erupted from Perry's optic as the ghost searched around the room. I noticed dust filtering passed the beam of white light, making the visibility in the cabin a little hazy. A veil of sadness cast over me as I realized this place used to be inhabited.

There used to be people who worked on this ship—day and night—guiding and stocking it with supplies. Whoever those somebodies were, they were long gone. The only reminders left behind to show that someone had been there were brittle clothes, broken dishes, and even a dilapidated dolly.

"Looks like someone must have lived in this boat at one point," I noted solemnly.

"I hate going into old places like that," Cameron huffed, "it's like walking into a graveyard."

Perry took another cursory sweep of the room with his floodlight before finding a hatch door in the cabin floor. Thankfully this one only had a simple latch and handle. I slid into the cabin and heard the metal groan as the ship begrudgingly took my weight. "There's a hatch in the cabin floor. I'm going in." I heard the mic go static before I heard Cameron's out-of-breath wheezing.

"Wait until I get there," he commanded, "we don't know what's down there."

I shook my head as my hand made contact with the latch. "Cameron I've been on missions like this before. I know what I'm—" I defended before trailing off. An eerie chill raced down my spine as I felt something lapping at my boots. The old boat began to creek and groan as it immediately shifted in the ice. It wasn't seconds until I felt the ship capsize and water slam me against floor and ceiling. The sensors in my helmet began to scream at me. Instinctively, my hands slapped at the sides of my helmet as if that would make it stop.

"Perry, turn it off!" I yelled with panic.

The alarms went quiet and I was left with the heavy sound of my breathing. "Holly, you're too heavy. You're sinking," Perry worried as he focused his light on me. As he said this, I felt my feet tap against the metal wall of the cabin. Though the size of the room hadn't changed, I began to realize just how small and tight the space was. Panic flew into my thoughts like ravens picking at a dead carcass. It was strange to hear the noise of my own labored breathing while my fingers started to go numb. I was hyperventilating and causing myself more harm than good.

"Holly! Holly!" Cameron screamed.

I gasped and found myself close to sobbing as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "Holly, breathe!" I heard him yell repeatedly. It took me sometime before I could settle into regular, controlled breathing. "I'm coming to get you. I promise!" Though Cameron's voice came to me strong and controlled, I heard a lilt of concern mixed in. "I can't—I can't get out," I gasped. "If you can't swim up, then you're going to have to go into the ship's hold. Find the chest and I'll find you."

I nodded though I knew he couldn't see me. I pushed forward and made my way to the hatch. Unlocking the door, I hopped into the dark space with Perry flowing closely behind. On the far side of the hold, there was a green flash of light shining like a beacon. Perry focused his light in that direction, and I saw an olive-green chest with an Ace of Spades stamped in white. I charged forward as best as I could manage, but my progress was slow. The cargo hold was a mess of old crates and materials that had shifted with the ship. By the time I made it to the chest, the beacon had died out.

Perry floated somewhere above me, diligently focusing his light down on the chest. Crouching down, I pressed the release button on the control panel. I waited. Nothing happened. Again, I repeated the action with no luck.

Sighing, I unholstered my knife from its pouch and began stabbing at the seams. As I worked away at prying the chest open, the boat suddenly jerked as its hull exploded unexpectedly. I felt myself flinch in response to the rocking of the ship as bubbles and metal floated about. Looking above me, I found Cameron swimming toward me with True North's light beaming down on me like a spot light. "Holly!" he yelled as he came into reaching distance.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief as the panic melted away. I don't think I've been happier to see anyone in my life. It took all I had not to hug him, as I settled for a two-fingered salute. Though my gesture didn't seem fitting enough for Cameron as he crashed into me with a steel embrace.

His arms enveloped me into a tight hug and for a quick second I couldn't breathe. "Don't ever scare me like that!" he yelled while pushing me away from him for a moment. His hands tightly gripped my shoulders like steel clamps before bringing me in for a second hug. I chuckled nervously under my breathe. "I'll work on it," I retorted, "now help me with the chest. It's jammed." Cameron nodded and started hacking away at the olive-green chest with his knife.

What seemed like forever finally came to a close as the lid popped open. Inside the box was a glow of colors. Blue for glimmer. White for a couple generic engrams. Purple for something legendary. I watched as the items disappeared in the blink of an eye and the Arcstrider gave me a thumbs up. "Let's get out of here," I said, eager to escape this watery grave. The adrenaline that had been rushing through my veins finally subsided and I fought a wave of sudden drowsiness.

"Agreed," Cameron replied. He swam over to me and took my hand before pushing off the crates. With Cameron's help we made it back to the surface and to our ships in no time. The journey home gave us time to lightly chat, though we were fighting off sleepiness. "Just remember, I've got your back," he said behind a yawn. I chuckled lightly as I followed suit. My eyes began to droop as if lead weights were attached. "I know," I sighed before drifting off into nothingness.


	4. Entry 4

**Chapter 4**

_ **{Entry 4}** _   
_I don't even know where to start._

_Maybe with the fact that things have been different._

_Ever since our visit to Old Russia, Cameron has made it a point not to leave me alone._

_He keeps looking for me in his down time. _

_It's kind of cute actually. _

_Okay, that's a lie. _

_It's wonderful, but really embarrassing at the same time._

_I've noticed more people paying attention to me these days._

_The attention makes me kind of nervous. _

_Cameron doesn't flaunt it, but he's quite the celebrity at the Tower._

_Or at least...that's what my report told me._

_It's probably why so many people stare at me with a mix of awe and frustration._

_The more I hang out with Cameron, the harder it is to not see Ansel in him._

_Not that Ansel and Cameron look like each other, it's in what they do. _

_I'm finding that it's not easy to keep my past from him._

_He asks questions and next thing I know, I've told him what I had planned on locking-up._

_I think I might tell him soon why I've been a soloist for a long time. _

_We'll see...  
**{End of Entry}**_

* * *

**Moon/Hellmouth**

**Cayde Stash/3 and 4 of 5**

**1200 hrs/2 weeks later**

A lot has happened in the last two weeks since Cameron and I went to Old Russia together. About two days later, we traveled to Mars to find our next Cayde stash. We wound up in the middle of an Escalation Protocol. There were four Guardians defending the area from a Hive incursion on Ana Bray's orders, but it wasn't looking good. Though my initial instincts told me to stick to our current mission, Cameron was adamant about staying to help.

Leave it to the golden boy to drag me in with a simple "please".

Against my better judgment, I agreed. Out of all the aliens I've encountered thus far, I despise the Hive the most. Maybe it's the slimy noises or the thick miasma you come across in their hidey-holes. Maybe it's the mind-numbing, chittering they're famous for. Maybe it's in the way their beady-green eyes glow with voracious rage. Whatever it was that made them…them—I can never get passed the bile that threatens the back of my throat. They're disgusting and vile creatures that should never have existed.

The six of us fought together and won, but it wasn't a flawless execution. Only Cameron, our ghosts, and I knew I froze. It was in the last wave of Hive that the three wizards and their pet ogre appeared. I was turned away flinging thrall-gunk off my knife, when I heard the roar of the beast behind me. I turned around and locked eyes on the soulless thing.

A cold sweat swept over me as my heart hammered against my ribs. Cameron yelled at me through our private channel, but I couldn't respond. In my mind's eye, I saw the body of a Warlock hanging limply from the jaws of an ogre—blood running down its mandibles. Then came an image of a blue-glowing, ghost splintering to pieces with an audible crack before a wave of light dispersed into the ether. It was Ansel's death I was reliving and the sense of helplessness that came with it.

Cameron tackled me as the ogre fired a purple laser where my body would have been only seconds ago. Since then, the atmosphere between Cameron and me has been nothing short of a rollercoaster. On the up-and-up, we enjoy each other's company and the laughs that we share. Not only does it make our missions easier, it makes me want to never lose the moment. But, in the lows, I feel a great tension distancing me from the Arcstrider. Like a mental nudge telling me to stay away from him. I think he feels it too, but he doesn't question it or me. He's stayed closer to me yet and his glances have become more frequent.

Even as I lay here in the moon dust, peering through the scope of my aurora borealis, I still feel his gaze on me. "What do you see?" he asked. His tone is soft and gentle, but there's a sort of edge to it. "This is the quietest I've ever seen the doors to the shrine," I said slowly. "I'm not seeing anything."

Cameron sighed, "I suppose that should be a relief since Crota and Oryx are dead, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

I laid my sniper on its side before repositioning into a crouch. I watched as my weapon winked out in a cloud of blue before a pulse rifle was left in its wake. Purple energy wound through the rifle's rose-gold coil like a free spirit. Its black frame is a stark contrast against the moon's powdery-white surface. "You're going to use that?" the Arcstrider cheeked.

I felt a small grin take over as I picked-up my weapon to holster it on my back. "What? It's crowd-control," I defended playfully. "No, no. I'm crowd control," Cameron flirted as he rose to his feet. I followed suit before planting a fist on my hip in a feisty manner. "You and what army?" I laughed, jabbing a finger into his chest plate.

"Me and...THIS army," he said flexing both arms under his armor.

I watched and giggled madly as he pretended to show off his muscles.

"Yeah, yeah! Keep your pauldrons on," I teased.

Minutes later we found ourselves outside the door of the shrine. The lanterns that were once lit on either side, now lay cold and forgotten. Not even a spark of light could be found within them. Parts of the entrance were illuminated in a soft-white, lunar glow with dark, contrasting shadows crawling along the ground. The scene before us was unsettling. We walked into the shrine in silence, careful not to let our boots shuffle too loudly against the stone floor.

Down and down into the dark pit we traveled, our ghosts lighting the way ahead. I felt sweat trickle down my brow and my old fear beginning to prick at the back of my neck. We plunged forward into the Gatehouse, an open cavern with an intimate view of the Hellmouth's bottomless pit. Even this far down, my radar was still devoid of contacts. We passed through the area, walking down a couple flights of bone-covered steps before reaching another chamber.

The lanterns in this area leading into the tunnel system were dark save for some of the unnatural crystals that glowed with a soft florescence. Again, we trekked further down into the temple with me in the lead and Cameron following closely. My hands began to cramp with stiffness as I realized I must have had a white-knuckled grip on my autorifle—Horror Story. I eased my grip though the tension in my mind would not do the same.

"What do you know about 'The Summoning Pits' mission?" I asked, finally breaking the silence. "Other than the fact that a two-person fireteam went on the mission and only one survived...not much. The rest is gossip I've heard around the tower. It seemed this was one mission the Vanguard tried to keep hush-hush. Probably for good reason," Cameron surmised.

"It was," I sighed. "We delved pretty deep into the Shrine that day—Ansel and I—that is."

Our comm-channel crackled as Cameron sighed a barely audible "oh". Not much was said after the awkward lull came between us. I tried my best to clear my mind and focus on the mission ahead, but it was near impossible. I even tried replaying Cayde's instructions to us to cancel out the noise of old memories. It worked for a little while.

We were a few minutes out from our destination to the Circle of Bones when I thought I heard chittering echo somewhere from behind us. Instinctively, I spun around and threw my knife. Cameron flinched out of the way, inspecting the dark tunnel behind us. Perry and True turned their attention to the direction of my throw, illuminating the tunnel. Cautiously, I brought up my Horror Story and walked over slowly.

I kept my eyes on the distance of the tunnel until I was certain I wouldn't be attacked. Nothing was there. "Were you hearing something?" Cameron asked tentatively. "Yeah, I thought I heard...never mind," I dismissed before walking over to my knife. The blade had sunk into old hive-gunk with the handle sticking straight up.

I went to grab my knife, but paused when I noticed some faint impressions in the grime. "Cameron...," I said before motioning him over with a hand wave. The Arcstrider moved to my side and came to a crouch. Where my blade had partially sunk, there were impressions on either side. "These weren't made from human boots," Cameron surveyed.

Examining the impression again, I noted that the top of the impression split like a "v". If it were a normal boot print, there would have been toes in the place where the print forked. "No," I stated, "these were made by a single Thrall." In response to my conclusion, Cameron unholstered a hand cannon from his thigh. "If that's the case, then...where is the Thrall?" he asked. The Arcstrider swept the corridor with a cautious glance and a tight grip on his weapon.

"It's possible that it's the last one here, but highly unlikely," I stated skeptically.

Retrieving my knife from the muck, I took a moment to clean it as best as I could. "The Hive typically stick together, like a mob. I don't trust that it's alone. We should keep moving." I strapped my knife back to my right thigh before taking the lead. "Roger, roger," Cameron nodded. A few minutes later we arrived at an open corridor that had two curving halls.

"We've reached the 'Circle of Bones'. Be ready for anything," I cautioned.

We followed the right corridor until it opened to a terrace overlooking the Hellmouth's gaping chasm. The expanse of the void glowed a dull green that wasn't as bright as I had remembered it. From where I stood, I could look up the shaft of the fissure for a couple miles. The feeling was quite daunting. "It's kind of unnerving to know that's the surface waaay up there," Cameron said with his head as far back as he could manage.

"Agreed," I said lowly.

We walked along the terrace, until we found a small alcove hidden behind a shoulder-high partition. An olive-green chest with a white ace of spades stamped on it was propped up against the partition. Parts of the chest's casing was smeared with old Hive-gunk, which I started to chisel off with the blade of my knife. It didn't take long to clean the seam and the digital lock enough to open the trunk. Inside was a gold-colored, plastic bottle and a sparrow horn. I sighed before turning my attention to Cameron.

"You've got to be kidding me. We're risking our lives for...this?" I asked rhetorically while motioning to the loot.

Cameron picked up the bottle and shook it, causing the liquid inside to slosh about. "Golden Age...Sparrow oil?" Cameron read from a makeshift label sloppily plastered onto the bottle. "And a horn?" he said grabbing the part by its wires. "These chests just keep getting weirder and weirder," I cried. The Arcstrider laughed. "Look on the bright side, we're almost done grocery shopping for our Exo-friend."

I found myself chuckling at Cameron's comment. "Good thing he doesn't eat," I retorted, "otherwise...if this loot is any indicator...then he's got some bizarre tastes." Perry appeared over my shoulder seconds later and spirited away the chest's loot before disappearing himself. "Let's head back to—" As I tried to finish my thought, I was cut off by an angry war cry that caused the terrace to tremble. Cameron and I hunkered down and watched as some rocks began to clatter against the floor near our feet.

Suddenly my radar began to light up with red dots that materialized from nowhere. "That's not good," Cameron yelled. He was barely audible as the roaring and the screeching seemed to increase several decibels. On either side of the partition, two Acolytes jumped into view. Before either of them could fire at us, Cameron punched his opponent in the face while I threw my knife.

"Cover me," Cameron yelled as he suddenly began to crackle with blue arc energy.

I didn't have the time to respond as he leapt into the fray. I swapped out my autorifle for "Graviton Lance" as I jumped to my feet. I ran out from behind my cover and began lobbing shots off at the mob of Thrall headed my way. With each squeeze of the trigger, purple bursts of energy hit the chest of their targets causing a sudden chain reaction to explode amongst them. I turned to my attention toward the crack of thunder and found a blue blur bowling down a couple Acolytes.

Though the Arcstrider was fast, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the Knight who slammed its shield into his side. I watched in horror as Cameron went flying off somewhere behind a partition. I yelled in frustration and began concentrating my shots on the Knight until the alien juggernaut fell limp. "Cameron, are you okay?" I called frantically over the mic. The feed crackled for a second before Cameron yelled: "Look out!"

His caution had come too late for me as I suddenly tumbled end-over-end into a far off pillar. I remember hearing Cameron yell for me, but it was no use. Everything was a huge blur until I heard a large crack and my vision went black. I was gone.

* * *

It seemed like all I did was blink before suddenly I felt my body involuntarily gasp for air. The fringes of my vision were black for a moment as I concentrated on breathing. "Holly!" I heard someone scream. "Holly!" the voice yelled again. Shaking my head, I scrambled to my feet and ran.

I found Cameron no longer electrically charged and in the middle of an ugly trio. An Ogre and two Wizards danced around him in perfect harmony as if motioning to an ethereal tune. I could hear him breathing heavily into the mic as it crackled. The Wizards shrieked with rage as poisonous, black miasma started forming a murky cloud around the Arcstrider. Cameron yelped in pain and I felt myself freeze.

Time around me slowed as I saw a shadow of Ansel standing in the middle of the Ogre and Wizards' clutches. The ghostly Warlock put a hand out as if to say: "Go! Save yourself." The Ogre's massive club of a hand came swiping downward as it grabbed the Warlock around his middle. With one smooth motion, the beast hoisted him up to its mouth and bit down. I heard the sick, wet crunch that followed.

I watched as the blood trickled down its mandibles into a pool on the floor. Ansel's arms and legs went limp. Not seconds after the Warlock's end, his ghost—Stargazer—exploded as a blast of solar energy hit its shell. Moments later, a wave of light energy dispersed into the ether like the ripple of a wave. "Ansel," I whimpered to myself.

"Holly!" Cameron screamed.

Resurfacing from the spiral of hopelessness, I snapped back into focus. My brain worked overtime as I desperately fought to come up with a plan. The Wizards began to dance over the dissipating cloud of inky darkness, focusing shots of solar energy on the floor where Cameron rolled away from the Ogre's stamping feet. The behemoth roared furiously as a blast of purple energy came from its hideous, raspberry-like eye. Cameron yelped when the beam connected with his shoulder in mid-roll. His voice was filled with pain and I could imagine him stifling back a scream through gnashed teeth.

Somewhere between the helplessness and deep, old rage, my chest began to burn. I can't lose Cameron! Not like how I lost Ansel. As my attention turned to toward my enemies, the desire to see them burn became my goal. My purpose. Let them burn!

Quickly the fear and panic melted away, replaced with unchecked passion. The sensation built up, pressurizing, until I felt like I was going to burst apart at the seams. I clung to the scorching heat until it overwhelmed me. White-hot like a solar flare, my body was overcome by pure energy. It was raw at the core—intense.

Though I was there in body, I felt like I was propelled forward by something more than myself. As my legs sprinted, every fiber of muscle, tendon, and ligament rejoiced in the supercharge. I felt as if I could go faster. My arms matched the rhythm by swinging back and forth at my sides; yielding the same results as my legs. I felt like I could punch harder—faster.

Hot like molten lava, power shot through my veins until a Golden Gun manifested in the palms of my hands. Fifteen feet away from my enemies, I took the highest leap of my life. At the zenith of my power, I reigned down my furry in the form of golden energy. I didn't think twice as I squeezed the trigger. My life line. My redemption. This...this is for what I couldn't do before. I can save Cameron.

I heard two loud pops sound off as the Ogre disintegrated where it once stood. As my flight came to an end, I barrel rolled forward. Swiftly my body turned around. I came to kneel on my left knee, with my right knee bent forward as it steadied me. Screeching in outrage, the Wizards began to dance through the air as they conjured up another cloud of black miasma.

With my arms extended forward, I took aim at the closest Wizard. They're the true threat! Their Deathsongs weave darkness like a needle and thread. The more they rage, the darker their craft. As they attempted to snuff out the light, I rounded off a golden shot at the first wizard.

The malevolent creature's ethereal shield ignited casting an orange glow over its countenance, but it was too late. The Wizard gave a final shriek as the shot bore its way into its chest where a heart should have been. The second Wizard, an Elite, was much more powerful than the first. She was the one commanding the small army of necrotic corruption. "You're next!" I shouted.

Firing three times, I watched as golden fire impaled the face of my enemy. The Wizard didn't have time to shriek—much less blink. As I turned around to check on Cameron, I found a remnant mob of thrall running toward him. I shot at them until I felt like a cold lump of rock. My legs shook before I suddenly dropped to my knees.

A plume of ash wafted away from me as Cameron gingerly got to his feet. The Arcstrider began to laugh as he stretched and tested his limbs. Immediately a scowl plastered itself to my face. "What's so funny?" I asked a little agitated. "How many shots was that? Seven? Eight? Dare I say...nine? NINE?!" Cameron said incredulously.

He seemed elated now that the danger was over, and he was fully healed. "Thanks for saving me. I thought you were...," Cameron paused. "Anyways, you were great. Best partner I've ever—"

"It wouldn't have happened like that if I was watching what I was doing," I interrupted him.

"What? No, no, no. Holly. You did great. There were a couple scrapes, so what?" Cameron stated while walking over to give me a hand. I ignored the gesture and got to my feet. "Every mission has its moments," he justified while letting his hand fall. "Do you think this is a joke?" I shot. "Excuse me?" Cameron asked, clearly taken aback.

"You heard me! Do you find near death experiences funny?" There it was, the face of fear rearing its ugly head. My heart pumped faster as a surge of a flush rose to my cheeks. What was I doing? "Who said I thought this was funny?" Cameron shot back with a sharp voice.

This was the first time he ever spoke to me with a raised voice. It wouldn't have been like this had I not provoked him. I put my palm out before me and watched as Perry materialized in the blink of an eye. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly as the frustration turned into worry. "What I should have done in the first place," I snapped.

"Perry...the oil and the horn please."

"Holly, I don't think—" Perry began.

"I don't want to hear it Perry. Do it now!" I yelled, cutting him off.

The requested materials appeared in my hands and I walked over to Cameron. I didn't bother to look him in the helmet as I shoved the oil and horn into his chest rather hard. "Holly...I—I can't accept this," he said in shock. "Yes, yes you can. That's how all this started," I waved my hands generally. "That's not how I want to finish this. I thought—I thought we were a team?" he said crestfallenly.

"Well you thought wrong," I said before turning away from him.

"Perry, let's—"

Before I could finish speaking, I felt an iron grip surround me. Cameron held onto me, hugging me tightly to him. I felt his helmet clack against the back of mine. "Holly," he whispered, "What's happening here? What's happening to us? I don't—I don't understand." I didn't answer at first as the tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm done trying to work as a team. My best work is accomplished alone...where I won't get attached to someone else."

Cameron's arms dropped away. "We can make this work," he said lowly. I turned to look at him, guessing where his eyes would be. Shaking my head "no", I put my palm out for Perry to appear over. My ghost materialized into view, hovering a few inches above my hand. I asked him to take me to orbit as I took a step back from Cameron. The last thing I said to the Arcstrider was probably the cruelest thing I had ever told anyone in my life.

"Don't look for me."


	5. Final Entry

**Chapter 5**

_ **{Entry 5}** _   
_I know what you're thinking._

_"Why are you the way that you are?"_

_Good question._

_If I knew that already, then I wouldn't be here._

_I messed everything up with Cameron._

_Even went a step further and burned the bridge._

_Perry was so upset with me, he didn't talk to me for the next two days._

_I thought I was doing the right thing._

_Wasn't I?_

_ **{End of Entry}** _

* * *

**In Orbit/Moon**

**Cayde Stash/5 of 5**

**1700 hours/Current Day**

My helmet was quiet for the first time in a long time. There was no crackle of feedback or the gentle sigh of a breath being translated over private frequencies. No laughter was shared in response to a joke. In the dark of space, only silence greeted me as my ship floated aimlessly in the void.

Several lights from my dashboard blinked at me, though their flashes were muted under the bright blue of a 20 inch display screen. Cayde had sent a message addressed to Cameron and I while we were braving the Hellmouth. The moment I asked Perry to intercept the message, it earned me the worst stink-eye of the century. Though I knew he would do as I asked, Perry was not happy with me. The little ghost gave me a once over before spiriting away.

I sighed in defeat as I punched in coordinates for Mercury. The next several hours inched by slowly and every moment was spent trying to find rest without progress. By the time Perry—my newly mute Ghost—and I touched down in the sun-scorched sand, it was late at night. Not that Mercury got the memo, it was still bright out. I traveled a couple miles northwest of Brother Vance's hideaway, kicking up hot sand as I went.

There were a couple small skirmishes here and there, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I came to a halt when I found the Vex-milk-waterfall Cayde had so elegantly described. His words in the message were: "The chest is tucked away under the 'Vex-a-min D'. Isn't it moo-tiful? Oh! And by the way, don't let the Vex milk touch you. It'll get pasteurized before you know it!"

I had a rocket launcher slung over my shoulder; barrel up with my hand holding firm on the grip. Before I could take a step closer, a Vex Hydra floated into view. An angry red eye fixed itself on me as a wall of blue energy passed by. The Hydra brought up its arms to bare and began firing white-hot energy in my direction. I watched as the blasts shot up walls of sand on either side of me.

Seeing as I already felt numb, I didn't flinch. It must have been a minor Hydra because it only took one rocket from my "Roar of the Bear" to silence it. The technoid exploded in a bang of lights before metal shrapnel began to rain down in fiery heaps. As I darted through a curtain of radiolorian fluid, I came to stand in front of Cayde's chest uncontested. In stark contrast to the four previous chests, this trunk sprung open with a simple tap from my boot. Peering inside, I found two small items sitting undisturbed at the bottom. Some sort of metal ring about a hand span in diameter and a pack of spade-shaped air fresheners. I felt a tick form in my jaw as slight irritation crept in.

"Unbelievable!" I barked turning away from the chest. "Does Cayde really think this is worth our...time?" As I asked the question aloud, I realized too late that there was no one there to answer me. Cameron wasn't here to laugh at another ridiculous Cayde-stunt. Even Perry remained silent.

I sighed out the anxiety as I began collecting the items with the steady roar of the falls in my ears. "Let's go home, Perry," I said as I finished. My ghost said nothing as he transported me back to our ship, in orbit over Mercury.

* * *

**The Tower/Hangar**

**0300 hrs/Next Day**

The moment I came to port, I found Cayde waiting for me on the docks with folded arms. He remained quiet as I got out of the cockpit and jumped down to his level. As our eyes met, he fixed me with a disappointed scowl. I watched as the metal fingers of his right hand drummed on his bicep before they fell to his sides. I didn't need to ask him any questions to know what this was about. He sighed before turning his back on me, walking away slowly.

I followed closely behind until we came to stop in front of Amanda's stall. My favorite Shipwright was nowhere to be found, though her precious tools were haphazardly strewn over the floor and countertops. In the middle of her shop floor was a partially assembled sparrow that had been mounted to a lift stand. Cayde walked over to a rolling table and picked up a black, leather seat. He inspected it for a moment before turning to the sparrow. Immediately he went to fitting it to the bike.

"You know, I've been working on this for a while now," Cayde began, "Have you guessed what it is yet?"

"Hmm, lemme think. A sparrow," I shot sarcastically.

"Not just any sparrow, kid. It's my replacement." His tone was soft and even as he turned to look at me.

"Ah," was the only thing I could think to say. I felt a gentle heat rise to my cheeks as I remembered WHY he was replacing his last one. "I have to say, I was pretty mad when you brought it back to me in pieces," the Exo laughed lowly, causing his vocal lights to flash yellow. "I would've started this project a while ago, but with the Red War and all—didn't have the time." All I did was nod in response. "If it was anyone else, then they woulda been thrown off the Tower by yours truly," he laughed again as he fiddled with the seat.

"Was what you did to me any less damaging to my health?" I quipped in mock offense.

Cayde laughed as he finished securing the seat to the sparrow. "We settled it 1-on-1 with Shaxx. I hardly call that 'damaging to your health'," he said with a grin. "Uh huh, tell that to Perry. He never had to revive me that much in one day. The poor little guy almost short circuited," I said cracking a grin. "Well, you lived." Cayde said with a shrug.

"Hey, do you have that part from Mercury I sent you for...?" Cayde asked turning to grab a few tools off the floor.

Before I could ask Perry for the so-called-loot, the ring and pack of air fresheners appeared next to Cayde's left boot. The Exo whistled in amazement when he realized there was no exchange between Perry and I. "Uh-oh. Speaking of the lil' guy. He's not talking to you again?" Cayde knelt down and picked up the hand span sized ring. He turned it forward and back inspecting the silver metal cautiously. "Nope," I answered shortly.

"That's not good," he said while sitting down on a roller. I watched as the Exo scooted his way to the back of the sparrow and began fiddling with the propulsion rocket. The ring made a series of clinking noises as Cayde gingerly began to fit it to a circular groove. "You know, I've been stall'n—try'n to figure out how to say this. So, I'll just come out with it. Are you stupid?" the Exo asked quite frankly. "Excuse me?" I asked taken aback.

"You're one of the brightest Guardians around here. So I need to know. What are you doing?" Cayde's voice was heavy with disappointment as he fiddled with his sparrow's propulsion rocket. "I—I don't know how to answer you," I said as the hurt leaked through.

"Let me put it this way," he said before jumping to his feet. The roller he had been using scooted away on its own until it hit my boot. I used that as a distraction method—a reason not to look Cayde in the eye—as I began rolling it back and forth with my foot. "You've got great potential to do anything you want. If you keep it up, not only with you be one of the greats, but you'll also be a loner," he stated before putting a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I met his stare and felt my heart crack like the cement of a dam. "And... I've already filled the lone handsome Hero position, so you're not allowed to cut in on my territory," he added gravely.

I sighed as I looked away, unable to meet his stare a moment longer. The weight of disappointment was heavy on my shoulders and I could barely keep my knees from buckling. "Granted, I love myself," he joked, "but I know my flaws." With one last scoot back and forth with my foot, I shoved the roller toward Amanda's stall. "I'm not perfect and I know—I know—I'm not one to talk about excellent and upstanding character. However, I can tell you what isn't excellent or upstanding," Cayde said finally grabbing my attention.

His gaze was intense and his tone serious. It was a side of my mentor I rarely—if ever—saw. "Holding people at arm's length won't do ya any good. All it does is make you grow suspicious and you learn to live life as a jaded skeptic." I felt my mouth and throat go dry in response to his words. Though he wasn't meaning to be hurtful, what he was saying kept hitting the proverbial nail on the head. "Trust is like...is like...when you go to super. Yeah! I'll go with that," he said testing his logic.

"We know that with the power of the big ball of Light hanging up there, we can run faster. Fight harder. Live longer. Even punch the living Darkness out of our enemies. Ya follow'n me, kid?"

I nodded. "Right! So the more we make a habit to tap into the light we learn to trust it and flow with it. Now I have one last task for you. Take this idea and run with it! In order to work better with others, I want you to go shoot 'em in the face." Instantly my eyebrows crinkled together in bewilderment and Cayde laughed while clapping me hard on the back. As weird as it was to admit, the joker had a point. Somewhere inside this bizarre pep-talk, there was a molecule of wisdom. I never thought of myself particularly lonesome, but in the end it was true. That's what I was becoming; a miserable, space hermit.

"Go! Enjoy yourself. Oh! And one more thing," he said with a grin in his voice. "Fix things up with your boyfriend before Amanda fixes you." As he said this, Cayde held up Amanda's favorite throwing wrench. I laughed as the Exo motioned to throw the tool. "He's not my boyfriend," I corrected. "Could've fooled me," he winked, "Knock em' dead!"

"That's what I plan to do," I answered.

* * *

**The Crucible/Crimson Doubles**

**1000 hrs/Next Day**

For the last two hours, I was matchmade into Crimson Doubles with complete strangers eager to pick a fight. I won some. My partners died...a lot. Currently I'm working with a Nightstalker named "Victoria Orchid". She's a bit on the psychotic side. By that I mean: she loves running up behind our enemies, tagging them with a sticky grenade, and hugging them to death. LITERALLY!

"I'm going in hot!" she yells at me while screaming like a banshee.

I say nothing as she charges forward, tackling an unsuspecting Warlock. The two explode in a spectacular array of purple and death. There's a minute left on the timer as I race toward an open courtyard with a long planter in the middle of it. A red blip pops up on my radar right as a knife is flung my way. Time seemed to slow down as I bent backwards to avoid it, the object going handle-over-blade. Somewhere behind me I heard the knife skid across the cobblestone street, the metal clanking as it went.

As I came back up, I found an electrified Titan charging me at full speed. At the last moment, I dodged out of the way by about ten feet. Though I missed the brunt of his attack, I heard the crackle of arc energy zing through the air. Thirty seconds were left on the clock as the Titan corrected course and ran for me. Deep inside my core, I felt the rise of molten energy explode through me.

My veins felt like they were on fire, ready to burst at a moment's notice. As I held up my hands, an overwhelming golden aura enveloped them and I squeezed the trigger. Pop. Pop. Pop. I shot three times at my enemy, stopping him an inch short of catapulting me across the courtyard.

The timer struck zero and the end of the match was declared by an enthusiastic Lord Shaxx. Somewhere in all of this, I had held my breath and I was now close to fainting as my vision dimmed. Quickly I let go and greedily breathed in a new supply. The air was crisp and pleasant as it carried the sweet aroma of the nearby blossom trees. It was a typical day and time where I didn't have to think too hard about what I was doing.

Great, right? Wrong! No matter how hard I tried, I was thinking about other things. Specifically...Cameron...things. Okay, fine! A whole lot of Cameron. I miss the Arcstrider and his lame jokes. I miss talking and going on adventures with him. Most importantly, I miss getting to be next to him.

For all these years of self-preservation and solitude, I forgot the importance of friendship. That I matter. There's more to life than just staying alive—it's living! I haven't been living, not since Ansel died.

As the reality of this epiphany hit me, the energy behind Shaxx's voice came into focus. Our next match was to be held in "Midtown" in T-minus two minutes. "I hate this map," I grumbled while resupplying my Trust with fresh bullets. As I finished reloading, I took my Trust and snapped it quickly to the right. I watched as the barrel slammed back into place with a click.

"Eh! Don't sweat it. We can take em'!" a familiar voice said enthusiastically.

"You know Victoria, your voice is pretty manly. Reminds me of someone I told not to find me." Looking up, I found a pair of blue-green eyes staring at me as passionately as ever. "You never told me I had to stay away from you forever," Cameron said with a cocky grin. "How'd you find me?" I asked a little indignant.

"Oh let me guess," I piped in quickly, "Cayde?!"

In response, the Arcstrider pulled Crimil's Dagger from a holster on his right leg. He gave it a quick once over and came to firmly grip the weapon with both hands when he found it satisfactory. "Nah! It's kind of hard to miss your beautiful face plastered on all of the holoscreens at the Hunter bar," he laughed. In that moment, I felt my jaw go slack and there was nothing I could do to wipe the expression off my face. A sudden and intense heat rose to my cheeks as my heart—like the traitor that it was—began to palpitate uncontrollably.

There he went again, somehow managing to make me feel crazy. It's as if I'm split between two different personalities of love and hate like a psychotic AI I know called Failsafe. "Shut—shut up!" I managed to finally yell. He gave me a quick wink before his face disappeared behind his helmet.

The two minute timer ran out as Cameron and I spawned on a cobblestoned slope. I took a deep breath for focus and charged downhill without a word to Cameron. At first I tried to keep as much distance between Cameron and me as possible. I played a game of explosive hide-and-seek with the enemy fireteam while traveling the edges of the map. I even managed to get two kills with Trust before I was tagged by a grenade.

When Perry brought me back, all was silent until I heard the occasional clack of boots behind me. "Stop following me," I ordered. "Why?" The Arcstrider asked rather innocently. "Because I said so. It's better to split up, than get each other killed," I responded.

"But we've just been reunited. It would be sad to start drifting apart," he said in mock disappointment. "You're hopeless!" I yelled moments before shots were fired in my direction. Cameron suddenly pushed me out of the way before firing off a couple shots. He took a bullet to the shoulder, but our opponent took one to the helmet. I watched as the foe-Titan dropped instantly to the ground in a heap.

"Haven't you realized by now? It's the opposite. I'm hope-full," he corrected.

"I—I don't get you!" Senseless frustration heatedly coursed through my veins as I ran up a flight of stairs. Up top, there was a courtyard leading left into a small market area about two blocks long. "Yes, yes you do," Cameron corrected as he came beside me. "I think that's exactly why you recoil when I get too close. You're afraid," the Arcstrider stated bluntly. As if on cue, a crick formed in my jaw as I began to gnash my teeth.

Neither of us looked at each other as we walked through vender's stall. Rich carpets, various shades of red and teal, dampened the sound of our boots against the floor. Each room was dimly lit by lamps that were drowned out by the natural light pouring in through the doors and windows. We quickly scanned the dark corners with our guns to bear, itchy fingers ready to pull the trigger. Even though there was silence between us, there was a whole lot more being discussed than words could describe.

The more he pushed toward me, the more I pushed against him. It's like we're two magnets of the same polarity, both repelling each other. "Bogey. Twelve o'clock. No movement. Might be camping," I stated, breaking through the awkwardness. Cameron nodded as he swapped out Crimil's Dagger for a sniper. I followed suit, replacing Trust with my Horror Story. He went left to set up a sniping position. I went straight, knowing I was the bait.

I ran forward and leapt through the doorway, curling into a barrel roll. Immediately, the enemy started firing upon me and even tossed in a void grenade for good measure. The void greedily clawed at me, zealously trying to snuff out my light. I resisted its pull as I rolled away, doing my best to stay conscious. I felt the darkness pull at the edge of my vision while my armor was pelted with hot bullets. Moments later a loud pop ricocheted off the walls of the abandoned buildings. Had I not been wearing my helmet, my ears would have been ringing.

At this moment, I was on my back when I saw someone pitch forward off a high terrace. The fall was quick and ended in silence. The Voidwalker didn't stir as I scrambled to my feet with the scope of my auto rifle cautiously trained on them. Cameron ran around the corner, his movements a little wild, until I came into his focus.

"You alright?" he asked casually.

I nodded. "Good. Good." His statement was a low mumble, most likely said in self-reassurance. As Cameron made his way toward me, the same Titan from earlier rounded the corner taking aim at his back. The shock of surprise cascaded through me, pricking my skin as if with a pin needle. Acting reflexively, I threw my knife as hard as I could manage.

The Titan lurched forward in mute silence—no doubt screaming inside his helmet—as he instinctively grabbed at the flaming knife. The distraction worked successfully giving Cameron time to whirl around and fire at his attacker. Just as the Titan fell, the timer for the match zeroed out. Cameron took off his helmet and winked at me as Lord Shaxx began singing about our victories.

Thankfully I was hidden underneath Knucklehead Radar because I couldn't keep my face from turning as bright red as a New Monarchy shader. Once Shaxx finished his praises, he announced we would still be in Midtown for the next match with a new fireteam. With two minutes to spare, I looked over my weapons and began reloading them as needed. "You know Lady Hawk, I'm not going to give up on you," Cameron said while earning my immediate attention. I watched as a charming smile appeared upon his face, making the scar on his upper lip disappear.

"Cameron...don't. This won't work. It can't work," I sighed looking away.

"Holly, look at me," he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

Looking up at him, I saw the genuine determination settle in his eyes. "I might joke a lot, but I'm serious. It can work if we decide to work at it together." Cameron meant every word he spoke and I knew it because he wouldn't let go of me. His gaze was sincere and I found that I couldn't look away anymore. For as much as I believed what I was hearing was the truth, my heart had a hard time receiving it.

Currently, I feel the doubt eating at my insides. There was a long history of hurt I held onto, but never really worked through. So I asked what anyone in my position would have asked. "How? How can you want me?" I asked as my voice cracked. "I'm broken." Cameron smiled before putting his hands on my helmet. "Let's take this off, shall we?" A moment later I felt the spring breeze kiss at my cheeks and my hair wave like ribbons in the wind. "I may not be able to 'fix' you," he stated, "but I can help you carry the pieces."

I said nothing as a gentle heat rose to my cheeks and the tears I never cried pooled to my eyes. "I—I can't lose you," I finally confessed, "I already lost Ansel and I can't lose you too." The Arcstrider took a moment to brush his thumb over my cheek, gently wiping away a rogue tear. "I can't promise I won't ever get hurt and no matter what happens to us, just know I'll always be on your team." The moment Cameron smiled at me, I noticed a shade of red grace his face. I choked back a laugh when I realized it was the first time he blushed in front of me.

"You're the kind of woman I want to rescue every day. Just like when we met. I love you," he whispered before putting his forehead to mine.

"I love—"

"Ahem! I hate to ruin a tender moment, but...THE MATCH HAS ALREADY STARTED!" Perry screamed as he suddenly appeared next to our faces.

Neither of us had time to respond as shots were fired in our direction. Cameron and I exchanged foxlike grins as pure mischievousness glittered in our eyes. We ran forward, shoulder-to-shoulder, with an extra spring in our steps. He went right and I went left. Together we ignited the wells of Light inside of us; grasping arms and swinging in an electric, fiery whirlwind toward the pair of very surprised looking Hunters.

I fired and he swung his staff. The simultaneous attacks overwhelmed our unsuspecting prey with arc and solar energy. For the next half hour, Cameron and I gave each match our best. We might not have been the number one team in the Crimson Days tournament, but it didn't matter. It was fun just to be near him again.

* * *

**The Tower/Hangar**

**1500 hrs/Current Day**

When the games ended, we made our way back to the Tower. Not even five seconds after touchdown, Cayde appeared only to drag us away to his corner of the hangar. "You guys are going to love it," the Exo said excitedly. "Of course you're going to love it. Why wouldn't you?" he asked himself rhetorically. Cameron and I exchanged skeptical looks, but played along.

The moment we stood in front of Cayde's stall, we found the Colonel perched upon a tattered tarp covering something quite large. The chicken clucked happily as it seemed to hunker down in what it thought was its new nest. "Ummm...Colonel," Cayde began, "this is not your new bed. We talked about this already." If I hadn't known any better, then I could have sworn the chicken glared its beady little eyes at the Exo.

"Oh, come on!" Cayde yelled exasperatedly.

The Colonel clucked as it came to stand on its feet, scratching its right claw twice upon the tarp. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Be careful doing that. That's brand new leather," Cayde cried childishly as he made a shooing motion with his hands. Apparently that was the last straw as the Colonel lunged at the Exo in a furious flight of feathers and talons. Before the chicken could do damage, Amanda came around the corner and plucked the spunky bird out of the air.

"Do I need to separate you two?" the Shipwright asked the Colonel cooingly.

Amanda took a moment to smooth down the chicken's feathers before placing the bird gently on the ground. "Here, you poor thing," she said while spreading some chickenfeed onto the ground. The Colonel clucked happily at the small bribe and went to pecking away at its prize. "Who are you? The 'Bird Whisperer'?" Cayde asked sarcastically while folding his arms. Amanda rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try carrying some treats for the lil' guy once in a while. Might do ya' some good," she said while pointing to the preoccupied chicken as proof.

"Well, maybe I should be carrying around shiny chrome wrenches and high-end motor oil if it means I get this result," the Exo cheeked.

I took that moment to cough exaggeratedly as I realized Cayde's sarcasm had an unintended effect upon the blonde grease monkey. Amanda, now bright red, slapped her cheeks before walking away without a word. Cayde was baffled by the mechanic's response and went to watching after her curiously. "Sooooo," I began, "what did you bring us here for?" The Exo snapped his attention toward Cameron and me and began to fidget awkwardly with the hem of his cloak.

"Um, right!" he yelled, changing conversational momentum.

Cayde turned toward the tarp and uncovered his newly completed sparrow. "Tah-dah!" he said with a singsong voice. "Isn't she gorgeous? Oh! And no offense kid, but you're never allowed to touch her. Ever!" It was like an angelic spotlight shined down from heaven that only Cayde and Cameron could see. I couldn't get in a word as the two began talking about sparrow mechanics.

I rolled my eyes playfully before leaving them to find Amanda. It didn't take me long to find my friend. She was busy rummaging through a cabinet pulling out drawer after drawer of tools. "What-cha do'n?" I asked while peeking over her shoulder. Amanda flinched in shock, but subsequently went back to her search. "Looking for 'Lucky Lucy'," she stated as she frantically pulled open another drawer.

"Amanda Holliday. Are you going to give Cayde-6 your favorite wrench?" I said in mock surprise. The Shipwright turned around to look at me with a cute but worried look plastered to her face. Immediately, she went to shyly scratching at her head without commenting. I gave her my best teasing wink complete with two thumbs-up. "What am I thinking?" Amanda questioned herself aloud as she began pulling at her hair in worry.

I smiled at her before plucking "Lucky Lucy" from one of the middle drawers. "Don't sweat it, just go for it. Besides, weren't you the one who told me that 'second chances don't come often'?" As I asked her this, I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I got things worked out with Cameron finally. Maybe it's time you do the same with Cayde?" Amanda grabbed her wrench from my hands and stared into it as if it would imbue her with courage.

"Alright, that's it," I said with a grin before walking away.

"Huh? Wait a minute," Amanda squeaked as she grabbed my wrist.

"Cayyyde!" I yelled obnoxiously across the way.

Seconds later, both Cayde and Cameron peered around the corner of the stall. "What? I'm a little busy here," the Exo sighed exasperatedly. "Amanda has something to tell you," I said before yanking her forward. The shipwright tightened her grip momentarily on the wrench before chucking it. The chrome wrench went flying until it smacked Cayde in the face with a loud clank.

Cayde fell backward in an unceremonious heap as his dignity flew out the window. "Here! Keep this with you," Amanda yelled embarrassedly before walking away. Cameron started laughing at the downed Exo-Vanguard before making his way over to me. I couldn't help but giggle too as Amanda's gesture was as flirtatious as she got. Cayde was in for a rollercoaster.

"That reminds me," Cameron stated when he was about an arm's reach away. "Cayde getting injured reminds you of something? I'd hate to know what it is," I teased. The Arcstrider smirked as a helmet materialized in his hands with the help of True North. Slowly he turned it around to face me and my breath caught for a moment. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked incredulously.

He smiled before extending his hands forward. "It's only fitting that Lady Hawk wear the one and only Celestial Nighthawk," he smiled sweetly. "Where did you get that?" I asked reverently. "Well, after you saved my cloak back in the Hellmouth, I realized that crazy Wizard dropped it. Technically, it's yours." I looked at him dumbfounded.

"I—I can't accept this. You found it," I said shoving it back to him. He laughed before returning the gesture playfully. "Oh, yes you can. You're going to need it for our next mission," he grinned, "but first, we've got a date to go on." I didn't have a chance to argue as he pulled me away, his hand locked in mine. Little did I realize…this was the start of something truly wonderful.

The light in my heart started to grow.


End file.
